All's Fair in Love and War
by AliceBurton-ButtercupMcCracken
Summary: What happens when Buttercup falls in love with the new boy at school? What length would Butch go to get his counterpart? R&R my first fic hope you like:P
1. It's War!

Author's note: This is a Buttercup X Butch fan fiction and I worked really hard on it R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB or Invader Zim characters! I only own Kat, Bunnie, and Kyle! GEEZ!

BC's POV

I woke up to the sound of Blossom's screams. Ugh! She's fighting with Brick again. Yup Brick the Rowdy Ruff. The Ruffs moved in with us a while ago, trying to get away from HIM. We made a truce- now we gotta try not to strangle each other. Brick and Bloss are dating. So are Bubbles and Boomer. The difference between the two is that Brick and Blossom fight every week and Bubbles and Boomer don't. Me and Butch are just friends…not even. We're acquaintances. Butch and I hate each others guts but sometimes you'd swear we're best friends. I got up and slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey Red! Shut it!" I yelled. The reds stopped fighting and angrily sat down. I ate my bowl of cereal and I went to take a shower and get dressed. I wore my green tank top with a skull on it, black skinny jeans, and my green converse with my fingerless gloves.

I put on my green PPG ring and belt (A/N: If you're having trouble picturing the kids go on and watch PPG Z. It'll make more sense). My belt flashes and makes a beeping noise every time there's trouble. My ring creates a green beam around me and when it dies down I'm in my new uniform – Bubbles idea. I put my green clips in my messy hair. I'm still the bad ass tom boy I was when I was five it's just my hair is longer. I came back downstairs and plopped right on the couch next to Butch and Boomer. Blossom came downstairs while tying her ribbon (she ditched the bow in 3rd grade). "Buttercup did you copy down the assignment Mr. Miller gave us?" Blossom asked. She's always asking hoping that for once I wouldn't do it last minute. I smirked and said, "Yeah but who said I was going to do it?" Blossom gave me her famous 'oh no you didn't!' glares but I gave her a death glare. She gave up and left for school, the Ruffs and me and Bubbs following close behind. I landed softly next to my best friend Gaz. Her brother Dib was already with the Ruffs.

Kat and Bunnie, Bubbles and Blossom's best friends, came running towards us. "BC! What happened to Blossom? Bubbles is too upset and won't tell us", Kat said. I sighed. Kat was literally a red head. She had blood red hair and was so perky and was Bubbles best friend. Bunnie on the other hand was just like Bloss except she was a little you know relaxed. Bunnie's real name was Bailey but her hair was snow white and when she smelled something her nose twitched so everyone calls her Bunnie, even teachers. "Well brick and Bloss got into another argument today. But I don't know what it was about. I was sleeping and woke up to Blossom's extreme yells" I explained to my sister's nosy friends. "Oh that's like the hundredth fight this year!" Bunnie exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. Me and Gaz laughed. Gaz had the weirdest hair color out of the three of them. Her hair was purple but it's natural so it's freaky. Gaz wore a black shirt with a skull on it and a black and white stripped long sleeve shirt under it. She had a black mini skirt with tights that stop right above her knees. She had black boots the stopped under her knee so yeah she's goth.

"Gaz! BC! Come over here I want you to meet someone!" Dib called. He was still with the Ruffs and with a boy that looked very familiar. "Gaz, BC this is Kyle. Kyle this is Buttercup and my sister Gaz" Dib said introducing us. "Kyle? Oh my gosh it's been so long!" I said finally remembering him. He smiled. He remembered too. "BC long time no see" Kyle said smoothly. "You two know each other?" Boomer asked. I nodded and Kyle said, "In kindergarten I had a crush on her and asked her out but she said no. Ever since then we've been best friends." I smiled. I missed Kyle a lot and regretted not saying yes to him. He was sweet like Boomer was but mischievous like me and we'd always pull pranks together.

"Wow never knew you two had history", Gaz said playfully elbowing me. "It's not like that" I said. "Well not yet at least", Kyle said winking at me. I blushed. 'Do you like him?' Butch thought to me. I sighed mentally. I hate it when Butch uses his psychic powers to read my mind. I had the same power but I never used it on him. 'Well he is kinda cute' I replied. Gaz tugged on my arm. "See ya! Gotta go to class. See ya at lunch!" Gaz said.

Butch's POV

He winked at Buttercup and made her blush. What the hell? She's mine and he better back off! Besides that I don't trust that guy. 'Do you like him?' I asked through telepathy. 'Well he is kinda cute' she replied. Kinda cute? Why would she be falling for a kinda cute guy when I'm sexy and I'm open for grabs! Gaz pulled BC away. I sighed. This means war! I walked to my locker and took out my books. First period I had music. The same teacher as Buttercup. Actually all of us had that class. I entered the class and sat in my seat. Us Ruffs, the Puffs, their friends and our friends sat in the same area. I sat next to BC, BC was next to an empty desk, Boomer was next to Bubbles and Gaz, Gaz sat next to Dib, and Blossom, Brick, Kat and Bunnie sat in between us. Then he walked in. "Students we have a new student today" our teacher announced. I looked over at Buttercup and her eyes lit up.

'Wow your happy' I 'said' to her. 'Screw you' she replied. "His name is Kyle. Kyle you may take the desk next to Miss Buttercup Utonium", Mr. Craig said. I growled. Now I gotta deal him trying to flirt my Buttercup. She's my counterpart. I mean come on! My brothers fell in love with their counterpart! Why can't mine fall in love with me? 'BC I have a bad feeling about this guy. He's not giving me a good vibe' I said. 'Ok I'll keep guard but if you're wrong I'll beat your ass' she said. 'And if I am to be correct?' I asked. 'I'll give you a kiss' she replied. I smiled. I'm definitely getting that kiss!

Then we heard a crash outside. The teacher looked at us with expectant eyes knowing that the PPG and us Rowdy Ruffs will save the day. The my bracelet started beeping. I looked at BC and her Belt was too. She pushed the button on her ring and change into her uniform. She looked so cute in a mini skirt. We flew out the window trying to find out what all the chaos was about.

Buttercup's POV

I changed into my uniform and flew out the window. I hated that damn thing. It's a green tank top with a green strip at the collar, a green mini skirt, black shoes and gloves, and a short sleeve jacket over it with a P at the left breast and a heart in the back. 'You look hot Butterbabe' Butch said. 'Ugh will you stop talking to me through my head? I haven't mastered how to stop it yet! Now I have to got the rest of the day listening to peoples thoughts or see what they are thinking about!" I yelled at him through my mind.

We got to the crime scene and it was the Gang Green Gang and the Amoeba Boys robbing a bank together. Classic. I headed straight for Ace, I hated him the most. Butch took on Big Billy and Little Arturo at the same time, Blossom got snake, Bubbles fought Grubber, Brick fought Bossman and Junior, while Boomer fought Slim. The fight was quick and easy. We didn't need to use our powers. On the way back I laughed at how weak they were. "That was so easy. It's probably still second period!" Butch laughed. When we entered school me and my sisters changed back into our clothes. I walked down the hallway and went to my locker. The bell rang and I really wanted to go to art. That class I have with Butch and Gaz but Gaz has an appointment so she can't go. Great! Now I gotta spend a whole period with Butch. I slowly walked down the hall and down the stairs when a familiar voice called my name. "Hey BC!" Kyle said. "Hey Kyle" I said. I really did like Kyle and I was hoping he would ask me out….wait wth? I'm turning into Bubbles gahh!

"What class do you have next?" Kyle asked. "Um…. Art with Ms. McGarvey" I said. "Hmmm" he said looking at his paper with his schedule. He looked up at me and smiled. "I have that class too." I smiled back. Well, at least I don't have to spend a whole period with Butch. But well he still can communicate my telepathy. I walked in with Kyle and sat down. Then- me still not mastered turning off my mind powers- heard Princess Morbucks thoughts. 'What is that hotty doing with the Powerslut? Well he'll be mine soon' princess thought and started walking over where me and Kyle were sitting. Before Princess could say anything I said, "Shut the fuck up Princess and stop calling me a Powerslut kay because we both know out of the two of us you're the slut. And by the way we are just friends so calm your vagina cause I don't wanna hear it." Princess just looked at me with astonishment to surprised that I made a comeback before she even said anything. Everyone started laughing. Then Butch said or er thought, 'Good one BC!' I laughed. She turned on her heals and walked away. "Wow how did you know what she was going to do?" Kyle asked in amazement. "I'm a super hero therefore I have powers one of them being mind reading. And besides she does that to every new 'hot' guy she sees. She even did that to the Rowdy Ruffs" I said. "Well can you read my mind?" Kyle asked. 'Will you go out with me?' his thoughts said. I smiled and blushed. 'Be careful BC' Butch said. Ugh since when do I need his consent to date someone? "Yes" I said. Butch sat down loudly right when I was about to kiss Kyle. Ugh! Asswhole! "Hey BC" Butch said acting innocently as if he didn't just ruin a moment. "Hey" I said pretty pissed. Kyle kissed my cheek and went to go get paper. I could just see Butch's blood boil.

"What is your problem?" I hissed. "I don't have a problem! I just want you to be careful! I don't get a good vibe from this guy" he whispered. "Well sounds like your jealous and what about our deal? So don't interfere! If you keep doing that we'll never know if he's bad or not. So your never gonna get that kiss" I whisper-yelled.

Butch's POV

"Well sounds like your jealous and what about our deal? So don't interfere! If you keep doing that we'll never know if he's bad or not. So your never gonna get that kiss" she whisper-yelled. Hmph. I'm not jealous! Ok I'm extremely jealous but she's got a point. If I keep them apart I won't know he's bad or not therefore I'll never get my kiss.

End of this extremely long chappie. LOL It's the first one and I wanted to give you guys a lot of info in the beginning so you'd be wanting more muwahahahaha.


	2. Bad Ass

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the PPG or RRB or Invader Zim characters.

Butch's POV

I sat in class that period pretending to draw what the teacher asked. Instead of drawing I would stare at BC and her new boyfriend. He was holding her hand, helping her draw. The more he did it the more angrier I became. Then he said, "There! That's how you draw Naruto! You're a quick learner Buttercup." She looked at him and smiled. She started blushing. If only I could make her blush like that…

Then they leaned in and kissed. I could have punched the shit out of Kyle right then and there. How dare he kiss BC? I'm not letting him get away with that. I'm a bad ass and when you mess with a bad ass you get screwed over. Then the bell rang. Next I had algebra and Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, and lil' miss sunshine (Kat). I groaned. Why can't I have biology with BC? I could just imagine what Kyle would try to do. I walked into class and sat right down next to Kat. Kat was chatting with some other chick that I don't know and they were giggling. Then I heard the girl go, "Kat I dare you to kiss him!" I smirked. Kat was pretty hot but she's no Buttercup.

"Um Butch", Kat said poking my shoulder. I played dumb and went, "Hmm?" She pulled my shirt and kissed me. Everyone in the classroom gasped at the same time. She pulled away blushing and I smiled. "Sorry it was a dare" Kat apologized. "No problem in fact you're a really good kisser" I said seductively. She blushed red as her hair. I wonder what Brick is doing. He's got class with Bunnie and that must be hell. He must be getting like a thousand lectures from her on how to behave toward woman haha.

Brick's POV

I sat in class paying close attention to the teacher when something hit me. I look down and it's a paper ball. I looked toward my left and saw Bunnie give me an 'open it' gesture. I opened it and it read:

What did you do to Blossom?

I sighed and I quickly wrote back: I didn't do anything! I threw it back to Bunnie and went back to listening. Then the ball hit me again. This time it said: Then why the hell is she mad?

The rest of the period went on like this and here is the conversation:

Me: We got into a fight this morning

B (Bunnie): what was it about?

Me: Well my phone went off while we were talking and Kat's face popped up

B:so?

Me: she didn't recognize Kat and thought I was fooling around with another girl.

B: y was Kat texting u?

Me: she wanted to know if she could get Butch's number

B: LOL k

After that the bell rang and I headed for lunch. I hope Blossom would talk to me.

"Blossom!" I called after my girlfriend but she didn't turn around. I flew after her.

"Hey! I swear I'm not cheating on you! It was Kat! She wanted Butch's number I swear!" I said. She turned around. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Do you have proof?" Blossom asked. "Huh?" I said confused- I was surprised she needed proof to believe me.

"Do you have proof?" Blossom asked again her voice rising. I nodded and took out my IPhone. I opened the text that came that morning.

Sent at 7:58 am

Kat wrote: Hey Brick it's Kat. Do you by any chance have Butch's phone number? I want to tell him something but I'm kinda scared to do it in person. Thanks a bunch!

Blossom looked up at me when she was finished reading the text. She hugged me which caught me off guard.

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you" she said. She buried her head into my chest. I sighed.

"It's okay Bloss. I shouldn't have a picture of Kat posing like that anyways. If anyone should be sorry it's me" I said. Blossom looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Oh crap.

"Lemme see how Kat is posed again" she said. I smiled and handed her my phone. Crap she's gonna kill me. Kat was in her bikini-we were at the beach- and she was blowing a kiss to the camera. Blossom's eyes widened. I'm dead.

RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG

The bell rang and I grabbed my phone and ran to my next class. Saved by the bell…for now.

Sorry for not updating I finally understood how to update thanks to my friend Magane Rin. Check out her Fan fics too. R&R! And also sorry for making the characters out of character but I'm working on that!


	3. Meeting The Boyfriend

Authors Note: I am updating a lot because I left you guys waiting for like weeks. Told ya I was evil :P

BC: Butt3rCupR0ks doesn't own any of us :( or Invader Zim charcters

Kat: She just owns me!

Bunnie: And me!

Butch: And unfortunately Kyle

Kyle to BC: hey babe

BC: *blushes madly*

Butch: *Growls*

Me: It's ok Butch. You and BC will end up together in the end ;)

Butch: YES!

On with the story! This is also a BlossXBrick chapter. This story will be like 30 chapters I promise (or I'll try to get close or over it).

Blossoms POV

I stared at Brick's picture of Kat my eyes widened. Before I could do anything else the bell rang and he took his phone and ran. I think he thought he was in trouble but he wasn't he had forgotten that he edited that picture and it now had little red cat ears and a tail. I laughed and slowly made my way to class. On my phone Kat looks the exact same way.

I entered gym and sighed. We all had this class together yet I hate gym. You don't need books to know the answers, you need to watch sports on TV. I watch TV every once in a while but I'm always watching National Geographic channel or something. Ugh I've got to admit I am turning into a geek or a nerd if you will.

I was wearing a white tee shirt (we all had too) and pink shorts. Buttercup was wearing the same thing but her shorts were green. Bubbles shorts were blue, Gaz's was purple, Bunnies was silver, Kat's was red, Dib's, was orange, Brick's was ruby red, Butch's forest green, and Boomer's was navy blue. I was walking towards our little group when I saw this boy walking toward them too. He had brown shaggy hair with his bangs in his dark brown eyes, a tee shirt and shorts like the rest of us (his were topaz). I zoomed over and sat next to Bunnie and Kat. Their jaws dropped and were starring dreamily into the boy's eyes which were on Buttercup.

Wait a minute. Buttercup? I stole a glance at Butch. He had an evil scowl on his face like when we were little and still used to hate each other. He must really hate this guy. Anyways the mystery kid sat right next to BC and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"What the fuck?" Bubbles said in Spanish. Only me and my sisters know and understand Spanish. Gaz just understands it and know what we are saying. She replies in English.

"No me importa" BC relied. (it means I don't care).

"Well I do! Who the hell is he?" I asked in Spanish as well. Everyone was just starring at us. They knew we were having and argument because we always do in Spanish.

"My boyfriend" BC replied as if was no big deal.

"What?" Gaz asked in English. BC starred at her. Gaz really doesn't care about who BC dates (she's dated Mitch and Ace so far) and never really commented about her boyfriends. Everyone starred at her. Gaz was like translator to our arguments.

"What did she say?" Kat asked. She absolutely hated when we fight. Same thing happened to her and her little sister and her little sister moved with their father. She's regretted it ever since. Bubbles is scared that will happen and always says that she has a dream that BC will leave if I don't shut up and keep arguing with her. Gaz whispered it in her ear but of course being around super humans we all heard. Boomer's eyes widened and Brick held down Butch who looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Holy shit!" Kat replied. Me, Bunnie and Bubbles gasped. We never heard Kat curse. Ever. She was more innocent than Bubbles. BC just rolled her eyes and walked away while the mystery kid. The kid turned around and said, "Me nombre es Kyle." (my name is Kyle). My jaw dropped. The new kid Kyle was dating my sister BC after knowing her for about 3 hours? WTF?

BC's POV

I walked away with Kyle. I didn't want Butch to murder him. Then I'm gonna have to murder Butch. I don't know what's up with him anyways. I sighed. I couldn't get his look out of my mind. Kyle lifted my chin.

"Don't worry BC they'll some around later" he said. I smiled or attempted to. Kyle always looked on the bright side. Even though i haven't seen him since kindergarten and I only have talked him for 3 hours I know he likes Naruto, skateboarding, Paramore and Evanescence, his favorite color is topaz, and he's 17 (his birthday is in November so I'm 3 months older than him. My b-day is August 27).

The whistle blew and the gym teacher announced that it was raining and we couldn't play what we were planning to do. We were going to start baseball, my favorite sport. It's a tie between that and football. Now we had "free time". Bubbles squealed and ran to the jump ropes. She, Bunnie, and Kat immediately started to take turns jumping it. Gaz, Dib, and Butch walked up to me and Kyle. Whenever we had free time we would play basketball.

"The teams are uneven if we all play" Dib pointed out. We all nodded. I was gonna say that I could be out so Kyle could bond with my friends but. Kyle said it before I could. I raised an eyebrow at him as he sat on the bleachers next to Blossom and Brick. I didn't want to read his mind at all because that would be disrespectful. I would only use it on him if necessary. I sighed and started playing. It was me and Gaz vs. Butch and Dib.

Blossom's POV

I sat in between Brick and Kyle. Kyle broke the silence and asked, "So Blossom how long have you known BC?" Obviously she mentioned my name once or twice but forgot to mention we were sisters.

"My whole life" I replied. He raised an eyebrow at me as if asking 'How can you have known her your whole life?' Ugh this guy is a twit.

"Me Buttercup and Bubbles are triplets." I answered is un-asked question.

"Oh" he simply said. He obviously isn't from Townsville if her doesn't know who we are. I looked at Brick. As if he read my mind he told Kyle our story. How we were created from sugar, spice, and everything nice and that Professor put chemical X by accident and that now we have super powers. Then in November, Brick and his brother were created as our counterparts and how they were created to destroy us yada yada.

I pointed my attention back to the game. Gaz did a lay up and successful made it into the basket. I went back to Brick. He was done explaining to Kyle and was watching the game. I studied his features closely, something I hadn't done in months. He had cut his hair a while back, his hair now reached the middle of his neck. His ruby eyes were focused on the game. His red cap, which he always had on, was worn backwards. I smiled. He hasn't changed really. He just cut his hair and opened up a new layer of him I never knew was there. I mean deep down inside I knew he was good. I smiled and he turned to face me. His expression quickly changed from serious to nervous. I read him like a book.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You aren't mad at me about Kat's picture? I mean I thought you'd be angry cause she's in a bikini" he said. He chose his words carefully. He knew he'd be in deep shit if he said she looked hot. I laughed and he gave me a confused look.

"I'm not mad Brick. If you remember you made her look like a cat" I said matter- of-factly. He gave me a puzzled look then looked through his pictures. He laughed. He did something and said, "I put something as my background can you guess what it is?" I swear if he put Kat as his background then he's in BIG trouble.

I shook my head and he should me his background. It was me and him kissing with hearts around it. It was the pictures we took on our third date. I smiled and said, "Aww Brick I love you." He smiled back saying, "I love you too." We kissed just as the bell rang. We headed up to lunch. I hope Kyle doesn't come…..he's just gonna cause trouble.

Me: Okay so what did you think? Did you like the fluffyness? It's so fluffy I'm gonna die! IT"S SO FLUFFYYYYY!

Brick: O.o

Blossom: -_-

Boomer: She's gone crazy

Bubbles: No she didn't! That's from Despicable me! That cute little girl does that when she get the unicorn

Boomer: okay…

BC: That was a long chapter

Dib: That was six pages in Microsoft Word

Me: Who told you to speak?

Dib: O.o EEEEP!* runs away screaming like little girl*

Everyone: wow…..


	4. Buttercup's Tranformation

Me: I'm so happy today cuz my tooth that has been wiggling for like 2 months finally came out!

Bubbles: Oo0oOO0o really?

Me: Yeah Bubs idk why you're so excited

Bubbles: Hmmmmm idk either

Bunnie: Wooooooooooooooow

Blossom: What goes on in your head?

BC and Butch: Nothing…trust me

Me: DIB! SAY IT!

Dib scared whisper: ButterCupR0ks doesn't own PPGS RRBS OR Invader Zim Characters. You guys already know who she owns

Me: KK thanks Dib! Now this is Lunch time…The last school scene I'll show you before they leave to do something…Now on with the FIC!

BC POV

Well before I left the girls locker room I heard Blossom's thoughts. Not on purpose of course but by accident because I still haven't mastered that power.

'Man, I hope Kyle doesn't come. He's nice and all but Butch looks like he's gonna fucking murder him' she thought. She was right and I felt guilty.

Why do I feel this way?

Because you have feelings for him, my conscience told me

No shit Sherlock he's like family to me!

No BC not those types of feelings. You love him

But I love Kyle too

No sweetie that's puppy love. You think that you like him, deep down you know you only did that to get Butch off your back on trying to ask you out

Well…

WELL NOTHING! You know you love him! NO EXCUSES!

I hate it when you're right.

Get used to it honey

That's it I love Butch Jojo. I never thought I would say those words in that type of way. It must be killing him to see me with Kyle. I hung my head down while I walked to lunch. I felt so bad. Now it's killing me. Just how to break it to Kyle….

"Hey! BC!" Butch called after me. I felt so happy! He's not mad at me. I smiled. Then Kyle came. It was kinda awkward walking with my soon- to- be ex and my soon- to- be boyfriend.

'Butch I'm happy you don't hate me' I thought to him. He smiled at me.

'I'm not mad at you BC. I just hate it when you kiss him it just' he stopped before he could continue. Sure he asked me out but he would do it as a joke to annoy me cause he knew I was single.

'You can continue Butch. It won't mess up our friendship at all trust me' I added with a sly smile. Before Butch could continue I heard Gaz call me from across the room. I sat down in between Kyle and Gaz, right across Butch and Kat. When Butch sat down she began to blush furiously. I wonder what that is about. I decided to read her thoughts since I'm reading minds all day anyways.

'OMG maybe he does like me. Hmmm maybe that kiss did do the charm' she thought happily. Wait…..Kiss? What kiss? No, no maybe I'm just imagining things so I convince myself that I don't love Butch…..that's it! Kat started texting. I used x-ray vision to see what it was about.

K:Um….Brick I think I did something wrong but totally good.

B(Brick): What could YOU possibly do that's bad?

K: HEY! I could be bad…well sorta bad

B: Just tell me Kat it's okay. You're like a little sister to me

K: I KISSED BUTCH!

My jaw dropped. She kissed him? Maybe he didn't like it. But what's good about it?

B: ok….what's so bad and what so good?

K: I think he likes me now….

B: No impossible he likes BC

K: grr thanks a lot u ass. But he said I'm a great kisser afterwards

B:WHAT?

K: Gotta go! Bye!

That's it he moved on. He doesn't like me anymore. I should have grabbed him when I got the chance. Wait…..wtf was he doing kissing KAT? So he like her….a lot. Ugh I'm turning fucking emo. So if Butch likes toying with my emotions I'll toy with his. Kyle and I got up to go get food.

"It's okay babe I'll get both of ours. Lemme see if I remember…. cheeseburger with fries and a coke and chocolate cake for dessert?" Kyle said. I smiled. He got the order perfect. I nodded and kissed him. More like a quick peck on the lips. I turned and sat back down. This is going to be a loooooong lunch period.

Butch's POV

BC gave Kyle a peck on the lips before he went to go get their food. WTH? After I told her that it hurts…..well sorta told her.

'What the hell was that?' I thought to her.

'I have no idea what you're talking about' replied.

'YES YOU DO! After I told you that it hurts for me to watch you kiss Kyle you do it anyways?' I thought angrily at her. She gave me a death glare. I'm in deep shit now….

'What about you huh? You kiss Kat and then come to me saying that it hurts you when I kiss Kyle? How do you think that makes me feel? That was a dagger to my HEART! You said YOU LIKED IT! DON'T TALK TO ME!' she 'said' with even more anger.

I looked at her emerald green eyes. In her eyes were hate, but there was another emotion. Hurt? I hurt her…. I feel terrible. She loved me. She probably was going to break it off with Kyle then she found out about that stupid kiss.

I'm such an idiot. This was our first major fight and it was about her boyfriend and how much I hate him! I mean I'm her best friend! I'm supposed to support her decisions! She HATES me now! I could just…just….cry. And I never cry…. I'm the toughest Ruff. Then I heard beeping. I looked down at my bracelet. It was beeping and flashing. Two crimes in one day? Wow sometimes villains have nothing to do with their lives.

The girls transformed and flew out the window. Buttercup was the first one out. I followed her. As we got closer we saw that HIM and dad (Mojo) teamed up and made a huge robot. Half monkey half transvestite. BC immediately shot a beam at them but it bounced off. "What?" I heard her scream. Then we all tried together but it bounced off again. Ok what the hell is up with this fucking robot? Then they grabbed Bubbles and Bloss.

"Buttercup! Brick! Guys help!" Blossom screamed. She seemed so scared. I looked at Buttercup. Her aura around her wasn't emerald green. It was dark green, darker than mine, almost black and it scared the shit out of me.

"BC?" I asked. She turned to face me so sharp I thought her next was going to snap off. Her pupils were black and the white area around the pupil was dark grey. WTF is happening to her? An evil smirk came across her face. That was my evil smirk. Was BC turning evil?

Her aura turned completely black and she shot a black beam at the robot. It hit the robot and the robot dropped her sisters. Bubbles came close to BC, a little nervous, and hugged her. Her aura quickly turned back to her emerald green and vanished, her pupils were back to their natural color. She hugged Bubbles back. The robot exploded and HIM and dad both looked charred to the bone.

Instead of going back to school, Blossom thought that Buttercup's transformation was so serious we had to skip school. She was a bit excited about breaking the rules for the first time. She's such a goody– goody. We all sat in the living room. Professor was pacing back and forth.

"Well I'm not sure with Buttercup's condition. I'm going to have to run a few tests. Now I only have a hunch but I believe Buttercup tapped into her full extent of power. While she was in her 'transformation' she lost control but somehow Bubbles got Buttercup back in control. We need to run a lot of tests on all of you if I am to be correct. Now for the time being Buttercup you may not be crime fight for a few days" Professor said. BC's eyes widened. I thought she was going to have a hissy- fit and throw things and scream but instead she just…nodded. That's so unlike her.

"What about school?" Blossom asked. Buttercup groaned.

'_Can't she just let me skip school? Why does she have to be such a goody-goody?'_ Buttercup thought. I laughed.

"Well seeing that she is less likely to get aggravated in school then she is here then yes she will be able to go to school" Professor said nodding towards Buttercup. I scoffed. She not aggravated in school? That'll be a first. Professor took Buttercup and headed down stairs. I wonder what types of test they are going to take.

Me: Well another chapter done. Next chapter will be Buttercup's tests. I'm not going to update soon cause I need some ideas and some smart Professor talk lol.

Blossom: Smart Professor talk? Wow you really do sound educated

Me: Well I am Pinky! In fact I'm going to Pearls! A smart people school in Yonkers!

Blossom: Doesn't Yonkers have that bad school? What's it called? Um Emerson?

Me: Emerson is not a bad school! Just misbehaved kids!

Blossom: Ok if you say so

*I smack upside her head*

Me: Someone needs to teach you some manners

Brick: There is that New York hospitality!

*I glare at Brick*

Bubbles: Ok! Before a fight breaks out here is a cookie! Bye!


	5. Apologies and Understandings

Authors Note: Sorry if Professor's smart talk doesn't make any sense. I'm not good with the edamacation thingies haha.

Butch: HAHAHA! Edamacation!

BC: Your freaking hilarious!

Blossom: It's EDUCATION!

BC and Butch: O.o you just killed a funny moment.

Blossom: -_-

Me: ANYWAYS, there is a big twist! I'm not telling you what! And there is an unknown person POV can you guess who?

Bubbles: I DON'T LIKE STRANGERS!

Me: Bubs don't worry. Any ways on with the fic!

BC's POV

I sat down on Professor's many hospital beds. He hooked me up to a machine. He explained that it will record my reactions or something. I wasn't paying attention. I just kept thinking what the hell just happened. When HIM grabbed Bloss and Bubs everything around me went black.

"Buttercup! Brick! Guys help!" I heard my sister scream. I turned around and saw my sister reaching out for dear life.

'_She's gonna die'_ I thought. I shook off that feeling of rage and power. It felt good but it was…evil. I shuddered from the memory. Then I heard a familiar voice go, "BC?" I looked up and saw Blossom, Bubbles, and the Ruffs on the top step. I looked back down at my own feet. I'm a monster.

"Buttercup I'm going to put you into the simulation room. We are going to reenact the scene in which you transformed. Now I want you to try to hold it back ok?" Professor said lifting my chin. I nodded and entered the room. The lights went out briefly and then there I was- everyone around me. I knew it was a hologram but it felt so real when I touched them I actually felt them.

Then HIM and Mojo's robot came into view. It grabbed Bubbles and Blossom like it did today and Blossom screamed, "Buttercup! Brick! Guys help!" I could feel myself losing control, everything turning black. I screamed out in pain. It hurt so much to keep that much power under wraps. I fell to my knees.

They aren't real BUTTERCUP! My conscience screamed at me.

I know! They are still my sisters though I have a need to protect them fake or not!

THEY AREN'T REAL! YOU ARE LOSING CONTROL GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!

I screamed again, this time it was long. Then Professor turned everything off and the pain stopped. I was panting, short fast breaths. I couldn't go through that much excruciating pain every time my sisters get hurt or something. I heard the door bust open. I heard feet rushing toward me.

"Buttercup are you alright?" I heard Bubbles' high pitched voice say. I laughed.

"Yeah. I was screaming in pain but I'm peachy- keen thank you" I joked. She shook her head with a smile on her face.

"How could you joke about something like that?" Blossom yelled. I looked up at her. She looked pissed.

"And why the hell are you angry? I'm the one who had to go through that! If I wanna joke about it I will!" I yelled back standing up. God! She's not even the oldest and she acts like she can control everyone!

"This is serious matter Buttercup and your cracking a joke? What if you get hurt or killed?" Blossom yelled. You don't know how bad I wanted to slap her face.

"I could crake a fucking joke if I wanted to! This is none of you business! It's happening to me and only me! Just because you're the leader doesn't mean you can act like you're the oldest! You don't control anyone especially me!" I yelled getting angrier.

"Just because you a crazy bitch and your way of looking on the bright side is joking around doesn't mean it's appropriate to!" she yelled. Crazy bitch? Then there was silence.

"Blossom you went too far" Bubbles said.

"To hell with I went to far! I'm tired of her and her rebel attitude! I'm the leader of this group and whatever I say goes!" Blossom yelled. My glare turned into a scowl.

"Your attitude is why I act like a rebel. Just because you're the leader doesn't mean you can control me. Sure you can give me orders during battle but other than that, it's my life. And you know what? Your attitude just costed you a member of the team. I'm done!" I spat. I turned my heel and stomped up the stairs. I could hear yelling so I stopped and walked back down.

"There is no way I'm coming back until she changes her attitude" I said pointing to Blossom. I looked directly at her. She had tears in her eyes. I read her mind.

'_I regret ever saying that'_ she thought. I smirked.

"Damn right you regret it but you can't take it back" I said. And with that I left. I went to my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed, replaying the scene that just happened.

She cares about you Buttercup. That's why she thought it was inappropriate to joke about it.

I don't care. Still don't give her the right to cal me a crazy bitch.

Stop being stubborn and apologize

Why should I?

You were wrong too

No I wasn't!

Then there was a knock at the door. Professor came in. He sat on my bed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm afraid I was correct. You do lose control when your sisters are in danger. But it looks like each of you don't transform for the same reason." He said.

"But how come it didn't happen when I was younger?"

"According to my analysis it did happen. Around the time the RowdyRuff boys were revived by him. Do you know why that happened?" he asked. I thought for a moment. I remember kissing them and them getting humongous. Then I remember them making a wrestling ring and them beating the shit outta us. Then I remember they took Bubbles and put a giant slug on her, making her cry. That's when I got a surge of energy and punched Butch.

"They were teasing Bubbles while I was hurt badly and then I felt a surge of energy go through me and I punched Butch." I explained to the Professor. He nodded. Then I realized that's totally different form now. Back then it was just a surge of energy. Now, however, I lose complete control of myself.

"Well, it was only a surge of energy because you weren't big enough. Chemical X enhanced your cells and stamina when you need it most. It seems that the older you get, the stronger chemical X makes you" Professor explained.

"But how did Bubbles calm me down?" I asked, still not getting the full picture. He nodded and said, "It seems that someone who means a great deal to you can calm you down. So far, we only know Bubbles can calm you down. Now, we need to know who else can calm you down and what triggers your sisters and the boys to transform."

That means I have to talk to Blossom again. I crossed my arm across my chest and turned my head.

I will not associate with her!

God damn it just say you're sorry! The more you fight the less crime fighting you'll do!

Okay! Okay! I'll say sorry! Geez your annoying when your right!

BUTCH's POV

Buttercup came downstairs. Her eyes weren't puffy like Blossom's, who cried a lot after the argument was over, she just looked pissed as hell. She avoided eye contact with me and Blossom. She's still mad at me.

'_Buttercup I'm sorry. I should respect your decision of being with Kyle. If he makes you happy then I want you to be with him I just want you to be happy. And I'm sorry about the kiss. Some chic dared Kat to kiss me and I told her she's good at it. After you told me not to talk to you I felt like crying please BC! Will you forgive me?'_ I thought to her. She looked up at me and smiled. She nodded. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

'_Yeah Butch I forgive you. Wait did you say crying? You felt like crying?'_ she asked. I smiled sheepishly and nodded. She affected me that much. I can't stand being away from her.

'_But I'm not happy with Kyle. I'm happy with you. When I heard you kissed Kat I thought you weren't interested anymore.' _she 'said'.

'_Don't ever say that. I'll never stop loving you ever.'_ I replied. I sound like Boomer right now. I laughed inwardly. My brothers were finally rubbing off on me. She got up and went to the kitchen. Using my super hearing I heard BC break up with Kyle. She told him that she couldn't be with him because he's more like a brother than a boyfriend and that she found a guy that's more 'boyfriend material'.

I smirked. I knew instantly that guy was me. She hung up the phone and came back into the living room. Bubbles and Boomer just went downstairs to get checked out. BC came and sat right next to me. She was beaming. She looked like a freaking angel.

"Ms. Buttercup Utonium will you go out with me?" I asked all high class like. She laughed. Ah, that laugh. It was adorable.

"Yes Mr. Butch Jojo. I will indeed go out with you" she replied giggling. I laughed along with her. She stopped and looked over my shoulder. I did too. Brick and Blossom were looking at us with O.o faces like we were crazy or something. I turned back to Buttercup, who was blushing. I knew she felt like an idiot.

"Hey who cares what they think? It's just me and you right?" I asked. She nodded. I gazed at her beautiful emerald eyes. They were no longer filled with hate and hurt, but with comfort and love. I leaned in closer. She did too and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around my neck and her fingers in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I slid my tongue into her mouth. She moaned with pleasure.

"Get a room" Brick said half heartedly. BC looked at him with a smile on her face. Then she looked at Bloss and her smile disappeared. I think she was still mad at her.

"I'm sorry Bloss" she said. I widened my eyes. I wasn't sure if I was shocked at the fact that she said sorry or wasn't holding a grudge. Blossom's eyes widened too.

"If anyone should be sorry it's me. You were right, I have no control in what you want to do in your own situation. I'm sorry" Blossom said looking down. Then BC did the unimaginable. She went up to Blossom and hugged her. Wow ever since the transformation BC became a new person.

"I'm going to need all of you down here now!" Professor called. Ok let's get it over with. Besides, I wanna know what triggers me to go nuts too.

UNKNOWN POV

Professor Utonium thinks he's so smart! But what he doesn't know is that he's playing right into my trap! Muwhahahaha! Yes Professor show me how to make them transform. Then I'll take them to be my minions! Especially the green girl. She seems to have the most power. Hmmm let's see.

"Minions! Get me the book of spells!" I yelled. Those worthless demons don't help at all! My scrawny demon handed me my book. I flipped quickly through the pages.

"Hmmmm here it is! Mind control! Get one hair follicle of the victim, mix it with goblin's teeth, Bat wings, and werewolf blood or vampire blood (depending how strong you want it), mix it in a cauldron and give it to vitim(s). Seems easy enough now I just need someone to use…."

Me: OMG! Who is it? Obviously from the demon part you should know. BIG HINT! Who will this villain use? What triggers the others to transform? WHO ELSE CAN CALM BC DOWN? STAY TUNED! IT'S SO DRAMTIC!

Bubbles: Wait I don't want to transform all scary like Buttercup!

BC: -_-

Blossom: I'm really sorry BC

BC: I know Bloss stop apologizing sheesh!

Me: Okay…. Now I'd like to add a new segment called: RANDOM QUESTION OF THE DAY! Now you viewers write down the most random question you could think of and if I like it I'll feature it! Now my random question is what's your favorite key on the keyboard?

Butch: Um….. the delete key?

Blossom: The backspace key. Do you know that-

Me: Who cares! Bubbles? What's yours?

Bubbles: That "" key

Boomer: Me too!

Brick: Mine is the B key

BC and Me: SQUIGGLY!~

Bubbles: I like that one but it's not my favorite.

Me: Respect the Squiggly! ~

Gaz: Hey I wasn't in those chapters lately

Kat and Bunnie: Us too!

Me: I'll bring you guys back just shut up they gotta go now! This is 9 pages of Document!

Dib: I'm hungry

Everyone: US TOO!

Me: Fine *poofs up a gourmet dinner*

Bunnie: BYE!


	6. Explainations And An Unexpected Kiss

Authors Note: AND NOW, WE SHALL REVEAL WHAT TRIGGERS THE OTHERS TO TRANSFORM!

Bubbles: EEEP!

Me: It's ok Bubs. Nothing bad will happen…yet

Everyone: WHAT?

Me: On with the fic!

BC's POV

I was extremely happy at this moment. Me and Butch are finally together, me and Bloss are friends again, and now I will find out who else could calm me down and how they do so Professor could make a contraption to control my power levels. Professor called us down. Butch held my hand.

"Butch just because we are together doesn't mean I like all that romance shit." I said. He smiled. He knew better than to do that and to give me pet names. I couldn't resist that smile so I said, "Alright! Just this one time!"

We sat down in front of the window that allows us to see into the simulation room. Bubbles was currently in there, her aura and pupils all black. The simulation was Boomer getting hurt badly in battle. I shook my head. I can watch this…my sister going through the pain that I had too. That was so wrong to put her through that.

"Professor stop" I said in a low tone of voice. He looked at me with a confused face.

"Stop it" I said a little louder now. I was started to lose it. I withdrew my hand from Butch's.

"Stop it now!" I yelled. I could just feel my pupils going black.

STAY IN CONTROL BUTTERCUP HE'S YOUR FATHER!

I fell to the ground. I felt something cold. I looked frantically around me to find the source then I felt a pinch. I gripped my hair.

'_Who took a hair from my head?'_ I thought. The cold feeling went away I realized I was being shaken. Then I gained control again to see Butch's forest green eyes staring at me intensively.

"What happened?" I asked in a tone slow low I must of sounded scared. Butch looked at me with his intense eyes and hugged me tight, as if as he let go, I'd be gone.

"Bubbles was screaming in pain then you lost it. Butch calmed you down. He was the only one here that could" Boomer explained. Blossom nodded in agreement and Brick added, "Don't forget you lost it too when you came down." So Bubbles loses it when Boomer gets hurt and vice versa.

"It seems when a counterpart get hurt the other loses control" Professor said. Boomer looked up at him and asked the smartest question I think he'll ever ask.

"How come Butch didn't lose it?"

"Because when we used to be under HIM's influence he would control Butch rather than me or you so I guess he's used to it now" Brick explained to his blond brother. He nodded.

"So I'm guessing HIM never used Boomer but would occasionally use you?" I asked sitting on Butch's lap. Brick nodded. Professor was rubbing his temples.

"If it's this intense I guess you all have to do it separately and find out how to calm each other yourselves. Bubbles came out. She was shaking. I got off of Butch and hugged her. I don't know why but ever since I transformed I seem more….protective and worried about my sisters.

"Boomer it's your turn." Professor said giving him a friendly gesture. Then I heard the phone ring. We all zoomed up to get it but I was first.

"BC are you okay? What the hell happened?" Gaz's worried voice said. I could just hear Dib in the background, "She finally picked up?"

"I'm fine just some minor issues." I said. I didn't want Gaz to worry, and when she found out why I was mad or sad, she was going to crack some heads.

"That's it we're coming over" I heard her say. We?

"Who's we?" I asked.

"Me, Dib, Kat and Bunnie. We all want to know why you guys ditched and we want to know the truth." Damn. She was pretty determined. Before I could protest she hung up. I sighed and put the phone back.

"Well?" Bubbles asked anxiously. She just loved gossip and if she didn't know something juicy, she'd practically die.

"Gaz, and the others are coming over. They want to know why we ditched and they intend to find out." I explained. As if reading each other's minds they all sighed. I heard Boomer's muffled screams and immediately looked at Bubbles. Her eyes turned dark blue like Boomer's. I quickly got two cotton balls and shoved them into her ears.

"You ok Bubbles?" I asked.

"What?" she asked in response. Yup she couldn't hear. Then there was a knock at the door. Blossom got up to get it and was quickly tackled by Bunnie.

"I'm so glad you're alright Bloss! I was so worried!" Bunnie said as he got off Bloss. I laughed. Then my stomach growled.

"Dinner time already? Wow I came at the right time" Dib said obviously talking about my growling stomach. I threw a pillow at him. We all laughed as he fell off the side of the couch. Bubbles got up and started cooking. Boomer came back up.

"Butch your next" he said. I looked at Butch. He gave me a don't- worry look. I nodded and he headed downstairs.

"So why did you ditch?" Kat asked. Blossom sighed and explained everything that's going on- me transforming, our fight, everything. They nodded in understanding.

"So do you know what happened to Kyle? During free period he just ditched. He looked really depressed" Gaz said. I looked down at my feet.

Looks like you did something wrong this time.

Yeah. Ugh sometimes I could be right but doing something wrong in the process.

Then I shouldn't listen to you.

I sighed and explained to Gaz that I broke up with Kyle for Butch. Kat simply walked out of the house before I could say anything else.

Way to go conscience.

Whatever.

Dib walked out too to see if Kat was ok. I used x-ray vision to see if she was ok too. She was crying on Dib's shoulder. I felt so bad. Then I saw Kat and Dib kiss. I nearly flew out of my seat!

"Buttercup! Something is wrong with Butch!" Professor screamed. My heart dropped and my eyes widened. What did he do? I flew as fast as I could and saw what happened.

Me: Short chappie I know! Lol I wanted everything else to happen in this one and not have like 10 pages of document anyways! Random question of the day! There are two questions that I liked and they are:

XKeaXLeyla: If you had to torture someone who would it be?

Butch: BC because she wouldn't cry or wimp out.

BC and Blossom: BRICK!

Bubbles: Kat

Kat: Grrr fine Bubbles!

Bunnie: Dib

Gaz: Dib

Me: all of yous!

Animeskullgirl16: If you could be a billionaire what would you spend your money on?

Me, BC, and Butch: All the video games I could get!

Bubbles: Helping the forests!

Boomer: Buying gifts for my Cheri*kisses Bubbles*

Blossom: Books!

Brick: Um…

Me: how about a different cap?

Brick:*protectively holds his cap*

Boomer: Dude just get a new cap

Brick:*shakes his head 'no'*

Me: Screw you then

Kat: I'm spending it on heels!

Bunnie: on white shirts

Gaz: Skull animals!

Dib: science books on aliens

Me: Anyways gotta go make chappie 7! BYE!

Everyone: Bye!


	7. Not Even Phase One

Author's Note: Idk if any of you noticed but I seemed to be forget disclaimers so this disclaimer is for every chappie I forgot to put it in!

Brick: Wow you really do take time on these don't you?

Me: No asswhole I'm trying to make chappies everyday and with fucking writers block I CAN'T WRITE VERY WELL NOW CAN I?

Gaz: Haha he's a dumb ass

Bunnie: Yup

Blossom:* smacks Bunnie and Gaz*

BC: Catfight!

Me: Lol lemme take Bloss' power away it's not fair

*10 minutes later*

Me: damn they got scrapped by Blossom! * high fives her*

Blossom: Give me powers back now

Me: Here. *gives her back powers* On the fic!

BC's POV

I saw Butch in the simulation room holding a hologram of me…..and I was dead. Why would Professor go that far?

"What the hell is wrong with you why the hell am I dead?" I asked frantically. Butch's eyes were completely black, so was his aura.

"Well he wasn't reacting when hologram of you got hurt so I decided to turn it up a notch." Professor said. Brick and Boomer came into the lab with the others behind him. I felt something hot go down my face, then I realized I was crying. I ran straight to the door to the simulation room and opened it.

"Buttercup no! He will attack anyone that goes in there!" Professor yelled. I looked at the person I called father and said, "I don't care! I love him!" and with that I ran straight into the room. The simulation wasn't turning off no matter how hard Professor tried. It was broken.

A black blast came towards me and I dodged it. He really did lose it.

"Butch it's me!" I yelled. He looked at me with his now black piercing eyes. They were full of hate. Those weren't my Butch's eyes. Brick came in too.

"Butch dude it's me! Come on BC is ok look!" Brick yelled in hope of getting his brother to snap out of it. Butch threw a blast at Brick hitting him.

"Brick!" Blossom screamed sobbing. I kept dodging blasts.

BC you have to transform. You can't keep dodging. He'll eventually hit you.

How do I transform upon will then?

Give yourself a good reason to transform but don't lose control.

I nodded to myself and then thought of a perfect reason to transform. Help Brick get the hell outta there and stop Butch. Then I felt power, a lot of it. I was willing to let myself transform yet I didn't lose control. I felt my eyes for black and I knew my aura did too.

I grabbed Brick and flew him to the door. Blossom grabbed him and put him on a hospital bed. I flew to Butch, deflecting and dodging black blasts on the way. I held his face into mine. His eyes slowly turned back to its forest green color.

"Butch it's ok. I'm alive babe. Look at me." I said calmly. I didn't realize he was crying just like I was. He looked at me, his eyes completely back to normal and said, "BC?" I smiled, more tears rolling down now, and I looked the hologram of me. Butch did too. I could feel his jaw clench.

"It's fake Butch" I said. I blasted the hologram just to prove my point further. He nodded and stood up. I did too. He hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his torso. Then everything around me turned black. Butch loosened his grip on me and I did too. I fell to the floor. He looked at me with horror in his eyes. Brick, Boomer, Blossom, and Bubbles were now in the room too.

I was picked up bridal style by someone but I couldn't tell who. I was too numb to move. A feminine laugh filled the room. I knew who's laugh that was- HIM.

"So sorry to disappoint you but Buttercup is now mine. You see, she has not control of her own body now. Soon I will." HIM forced liquid down my throat. I coughed and he dropped me.

"What the hell did you give me?" I choked out. He laughed.

"Mind control potion my darling. Now Buttercup attack your sisters." He said. My eyes widened as I stood up against my will.

Hello is anyone there? I asked myself hoping my conscience would answer. She didn't. I didn't have the power to stop myself. Then one other answer passed my mind. Transform.

BUTCH'S POV

Buttercup's eyes turned black. Why is she transforming? She blasted us. We all dodged.

"Damn it! Guys run!" BC yelled. So she could still talk to us but she couldn't stop from attacking us.

"Silence!" HIM boomed. Buttercup nodded and said, "Yes master." I looked into her eyes. They were empty, emotionless. HIM had total control of her. She ran up to Boomer and started punching and kicking. She kicked him in the jaw while dodging Bubbles' lighting balls. I launched myself at her. We wrestled a bit on the floor until she kicked me in the gut.

Brick tried to punch her but she easily grabbed it. Then he tried to kick her but she grabbed his leg too. Then she launched him into Blossom. I tried to get back up, my balls hurting like fucking hell and I pinned her against the wall.

"Buttercup look at me! Look!" I screamed at her. She struggled a lot under my grip but I held her firmly.

"Screw you!" she screamed and punched me square in the jaw. I heard HIM's evil laugh.

"You can't defeat her without killing her!" HIM said laughing. Buttercup scoffed.

"Two against five? And they still can't beat us? What a pity….." she remarked. HIM nodded in agreement and grabbed Brick and Blossom. Buttercup growled then screamed.

"GET OUT MY FUCKING HEAD!" she screamed even louder.

"What? How is this even possible?" HIM said very confused that his mind control serum warred off so quickly (sorry idk how to spell it im stupid :) ).

"Like this!" BC yelled punching HIM in the face. Brick and Blossom fell rubbing their necks. I flew to HIM and round house kicked him in the face. HIM flew into the wall and Bubbles rapid punched him in the gut. Boomer swung HIM in the air and threw him to Brick who punch- passed HIM to Blossom. BC blasted HIM and he disappeared.

"Do you think he's dead?" Bubbles asked. BC clenched her jaw.

'_What's wrong?' _I asked her.

'_While I was under his influence HIM said this isn't even phase one. He plans to influence us all and take over the world.' _ She replied.

I thought for a moment. Then I came up with a brilliant idea. Make all the fun you want but I think the plan would actually work.

"How about the next time we see HIM we pretend to be under his influence." I said. Brick's jaw dropped. I looked around the room. Every was looking at me with wide eyes and open jaws.

"How come no one did this when Boomer asked Professor that smart question?" I asked. BC snickered.

"No stupid. It's just that your plan might actually work." Dib said. Gaz nodded, agreeing with her brother.

"Since when do you have any say in this?" Blossom asked. Gaz gave Dib a worried look and he encouraged her with a nod. What the hell does that mean?

"Well me, Dib, Kat, and Bunnie have powers. The difference between us and you guys is that we were born with these powers not created. And we don't have weird eye colors like you do, just weird hair colors." Gaz explained. My jaw dropped. So this whole fucking time she was a fucking super hero like us? Well this explains why Kat wasn't intimidated when Buttercup threatens her. A regular human would have shit their pants.

"What powers do you have?" Brick asked. Kat instantly vanished. Then Gaz started to glow purple. The coffee table had a purple aura around it and was being moved. Dib teleported halfway across the room. Bunnie turned into Blossom.

"That's not all we could do. We also have super healing, super speed, super strength, but all of us have the same powers though." Kat's voice said. Then she reappeared.

"We have our own colors just like you guys. Mine is silver, Kat's is red, Gaz's is purple, and Dib's is orange." Bunnie added. Bubble's jaw was open like mine. Hey, finding out your best friend was a super hero after like years of knowing them is big news. I looked over at BC. She didn't seem surprised at at.

"So Gaz, since the secret is out wanna go train?" BC asked. Now everyone else's jaws dropped.

"You knew?" Dib asked. He was furious. "I specifically told you not to tell anyone Gaz! Why do you never listen to me?" Ha, listening to Dib scold his little sister reminds me of Brick and myself.

"Well, I thought if the Power Puffs helped us back then, we would accomplish our mission faster, BUT you are the reason why we failed our mission" Gaz said.

"What are you talking about?" Boomer asked. Dib sighed.

"When we were 4 years old, we were a group called, "Justice Kids". We were quite popular in our city. Then, in June, the town decided to get more police force, leaving us with nothing to do. Then, in August, the senator notified us that in Townsville, there was a group of villains that the Power Puff Girls couldn't defeat, The Rowdy Ruffs. We were sent here to defeat you Rowdy Ruffs. Well I became friends with you guys and I wouldn't let Gaz or the others fight you so we failed our mission. Ever since then we gave up being the Justice Kids and just became regular people." Dib explained. Wow so this whole time he was supposed to defeat us? Wow.

"Okay then…." Bubbles said trialing off. Then there was a really awkward silence. A knock at the door broke it.

"I'll get it!" Bubbles said in a high pitched voice.

BUBBLES' POV

I walked over to the door and opened it. Kyle was at the door, standing shyly.

"Oh hi Kyle!" I said sweetly. I knew he was Buttercup's ex but I couldn't help being nice to him. He looked descent too. He was wearing a black shirt with the words "Face it I'm hotter than you" in red, faded blue jeans and black converse. His bangs were in his eyes so he flicked his head in attempt to move it. I have to admit he looked pretty sexy.

"Hey Bubbles can I come in?" he asked nicely. I nodded and made space for him to enter. He walked into the house, with me trailing behind him, and he stopped dead in his tracks. Buttercup looked at him with wide eyes.

"Um hey Kyle what are you doing here?" Buttercup said. He played with his fingers, I could tell he was nervous. BC must have read his mind because then she got up and said, "Let's talk somewhere else then." Butch's jaw clenched and I knew immediately that he would kill Kyle if he tried to pull a fast one on BC.

"Kat, could you keep an eye on them please? Butch looks like he is gonna murder someone." Gaz said. Kat nodded and walked up to me.

"Any idea where they are?" she asked. I used my x- ray vision and scanned the house. I nearly gasped. They were in Buttercup's room, on her bed! I knew if I said anything Butch would have a freaking heart attack. I nodded and Kat took my hand. We both turned invisible. I flew up stairs, no blue streak following. I guess when you are invisible my blue streak doesn't show up.

Buttercup's door was wide open. They were on her bed talking. He was on the other side of the bed.

"Well BC I know you are together with Butch and all but I was wondering if it will be ok if we could still stay friends" Kyle said nervously.

"Yeah Kyle that'll be nice" Buttercup said with a smile. Kyle looked at her and said, "You sure Butch wouldn't mind?" He looked very intimidated by just the sound of Butch's name.

"Yeah I'm 'cause he's gonna have to. You're my and nothing is going to change that." BC said reassuringly. Then the room temperature got colder. I felt Kat's hand start to shake. She felt it too. Then I felt something yank my hair. I guess the same thing happened to Kat because she yelped before I had the chance to cover her mouth.

BC and Kyle looked up. Kyle shrugged it off while BC just narrowed her eyes. I think she knew we were there but I wasn't sure. I flew downstairs and Kat made us reappear.

"Guys did you feel the room get colder and then something just yank your hair?" Kat asked. Everyone nodded. Maybe that wasn't just a coincidence. I sat in Boomie's lap. He hugged me close to him and I giggled.

"I've been thinking and how come you don't have counterparts like we do?" Blossom asked. Dib just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that we were born with these powers not created with 'em." Kat said. Then BC and Kyle came downstairs. He walked to the door and left. Butch raised an eyebrow. I could tell he was suspicious.

"Did you know that they all have the same powers so they are very different from us. We have similar powers not the same." Blossom stated.

"We have some same powers but we each have a certain power that no one else has. Like Bunnie. She's the only one in the group that can shape-shift. Gaz is the only one that can fly, Kat is the only one that change her features like changing her weight or something, and I'm the only one that can teleport." Dib explained.

"Hey Kat can I see you change your features?" I asked. She nodded and her hair changed from blood red to jet black like Buttercup's, her eyes changed from brown to blue, and she was shorter. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. She looked so different! Then she returned back to normal.

"Your powers are so cool!" BC said. She was really amazed.

"Not as cool as yours." Bunnie stated. Well she was half right. BC could make tornados, make herself into a tornado, read minds, shoot lightning (not lightning balls like I do. A big difference there!), and she could make a force field. She was pretty awesome but Bunnie's power could come in handy in many situations. Then I smelled smoke.

"Oh crap the food!" I exclaimed and rushed to the pot. I turned the stove off and blew away all the smoke. Thankfully the spaghetti wasn't burned, just a little over-boiled. Boomer came in and started making the sauce. I set out the plates and Boomer got out extra chairs for our friends.

"Professor! The food is done!" I yelled. Since I have sonic scream, it sounds extra loud I giggled as Butters came in holding her ear.

"Geez Bubs! Not so loud!" she yelled. I laughed. Professor came upstairs with these pretty bracelet thingies.

"Here these should control you form transforming, especially after the incident in the simulation room." Professor said sternly. I grabbed mine which had little sapphires in it. I squealed with joy. I looked at the other's watches. BC had emeralds, Butch had peridots, Blossom had garnets, Brick had rubies, and Boomer had opals.

"These are birthstones" I said completely amazed.

"That's right Bubbles. Now each of these watches control your power level so it maintains to your limit without transforming you. Now Blossom I had to guess your and Brick's levels, which I assumed to be in between Buttercup and Bubbles." He said. He sat at the head of the table and began to eat. This was nice. A family dinner without Blossom and Brick arguing for once, or BC and Butch debating who is stronger.

Me: And that's the chapter!

Butch: If you have powers why are you scared of her Dib?

Dib: scared of who?

Butch: Butt3rCupR0ks

Dib: because dipshit, she could take 'em away!

Butch: oh yeah

Boomer: Dumb ass

Brick: like your one to talk

Bubbles: Boomie isn't stupid!

Me: EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP IT"S TIME FOR THE RANDOM QUESTION OF THE DAY!

Gaz: Can I read it?

Me: Go ahead

Gaz: Ok babydoll asked, "What is your favorite bug?"

Me: Um….. scorpions?

BC and Gaz: We LOVE scorpions!

Butch: Wasps

Brick: Spiders

Blossom: do you know spiders ar-

Me: Who cares?

Bubbles, Kat, and Bunnie: BUTTERFLY!

Boomer: um bee?

Dib: all types of bugs

Me: kk bye! Oh and BTW the twist in the story was Gaz and Co. having powers tehe!


	8. One Crazy Day At the Beach

Author's Note: Well I see that no one really payed attention to the chapter with the UNKNOWN POV.

Blossom: We've all established that was HIM Anitza.

Me: Who the heck told you my first name?

BC: ME!

Me: FINE. Just because you're my favorite I won't punish you. ANYWAYS if you re-read the chapter, you will find the spell that he needed. Listen to what HIM says and then you'll see why their hair was pulled.

Brick: Why would HIM want our hair?

Me: That's for me to know and you to find out. Anyways HIM won't be attacking for a while so now they are just relaxing and getting used to transforming. BTW IT'S A TIME SKIP TO MAY (they were in the ending of March) and it's getting HOT in Townsville.

Kyle: Butt3rCupR0ks or should I say Anitza doesn't own any one besides Kat, Bunnie and my sexy self.

Butch: You coincided asswhole.

Me: ON WITH THE FIC AND BTW I'M ALLOWING DARES SO DARE THEM!

BC's POV

It was the middle of May and there was a big heat wave over Townsville. Ever since the others discovered Gaz and the other's secret, me and Gaz have been training a lot. The ruffs and us puffs finally became able to will ourselves in and out of transformation (which comes in handy when you are fighting a certain giant prostitute with snake-like hair). I woke up to Brick screaming at Butch. What is it now? I got up and looked at my clock. IT WAS 6:30 IN THE MORNING ON A SATURDAY.

"Brick be quite! Buttercup is gonna wake up!" I heard my sister Blossom say. She was right. I'm not a morning person especially at 6:30 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!

I opened my door. I was so pissed. I gave Brick one of my famous death glares. Blossom was scratching the back of her head and I could faintly hear her go, "Told ya."

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING?" I yelled, inching towards Brick's face with every word. He backed up to the wall, putting his hands up in defense.

"Geez, sorry BC. I was explaining to Butchy here to keep his dirty underwear in the hamper not the railing of the shower!" Brick said towards Butch getting louder with every word. I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my index finger and my thumb. Are you freaking kidding me? They are yelling at each other about dirty underwear?

"I swear to god there is going to be one less super teen in this damn house!" I screamed going back to my room and slamming the door. I threw myself to bed and went back to sleep.

BUTCH'S POV

BC came out of her room and screamed at Brick. She seemed pissed that he woke her up at 6:30 in the morning.

"I swear to god there is going to be one less super teen in this damn house!" BC yelled. She slammed her door and probably went back to sleep. I started laughing my ass off. Then Brick smacked my upside my head.

"Yo what the fuck? I'm not Boomer!" I yelled. Brick snickered. I went back to my room and sat on my bed. I had nothing to do and I was wide awake thanks to Brick. I turned on my TV and flipped through the channels. I ended up watching the news.

"There seems to be new super kids here in Townsville folks! Gazlene and Dib Membrane, Kat Smith, and Bailey Sanchez. It seems that these teen used to be a part of an old super hero group called Justice Kids." The reporter said. Gazlene? Kinda like gasoline right? Membrane? What type of last name is Membrane?

"Butch! Did you see the news?" BC asked running into my room. She was wearing a emerald green tank top and jade green shorts that would be classified as "booty" shorts. I smirked. She just looked too damn sexy.

"Yup. I feel sorry for them. I bet the paparazzi are all over them now." I said. BC nodded.

"Let's go see Trisha Takanowa (Family Guy hehe!) for a live interview with Gazlene and Dib. Trisha?" the reporter said before some Asian chick popped up.

"Thank Trina! Dib, can you please tell us if you are working with the Power Puff Girls?" Trisha said.

"Yes we are. Now please if you'd excuse me we need to go somewhere now" Dib said impatiently. He and Gaz were dragging luggage. I wonder where they are going? The camera turned around and showed Dib and Gaz running up to Kat and Bunnie who also had suit cases.

I turned off the TV and looked up at BC. She seemed to be in deep thought.

'_Where do you think they are headed with those suit cases?'_ I asked her. She looked at me and gave me that duh look.

'_Here! DUH!' _she replied. I smirked. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up at me (seeing that I was a good 7 inches or so taller than her). She kissed me and I kissed back, my tongue exploring her mouth. She moaned with pleasure causing me to smirk. We fell on the bed and I began to lift her shirt. Before it came half way up her stomach Brick opened the door.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." He said sarcastically with a smirk. Asswhole. I got off of Buttercup and she went up to Brick and punched him in the face. She smirked and left as he staggered into the wall. I started cracking up. That's what you get!

BC's POV

I punched Brick and smirked as I left. He stumbled into the wall. I walked out of the room and into mine. I looked at the clock. 7:12. Gaz and the others should be here by now. I went to go changed seeing that my attire that I had on now wasn't appropriate for guests to see. I came out of my bedroom bathroom wearing a black tank top, an over-sized green button down over it, green shorts, green socks and black converse.

The bell rang and obviously Bubbles answered it because a loud ass squeal bounced through the house.

"BUBBLES! YOUR SONIC SCREAM!" I yelled stuffing my fingers in my ears hoping to drown her out.

"Sorry!" she said. "I'm just so happy my best friend is staying with me!" I groaned. Kat is just like Bubbles, except more naïve than her (if that is even freaking possible). I sprinted down the stairs to see my boyfriend bear hugging Dib and Gaz looking extra irritable. Did I mention she wasn't a morning person either?

"Hey Gaz" I said walking up to her. Her bored expression turned into a mischievous grin, and by that I knew that we were going to pull a lot of pranks around here. She gave me a bone crushing hug (I wasn't used to Gaz having so much power).

"Hey Gazlene" Butch said in a mocking tone. She growled on punched him clear across the face.

"Ah! What the hell?" Butch yelled. Dib snickered while Gaz scoffed.

"Don't **ever **call Gaz by her real name. She **hates** that." Kat explained. I examined my new roommates for a moment. Kat was wearing a red shirt with a jean jacket over it with a jean skirt and red flats. Bunnie wore silver barrette in her platinum white hair. She wore a white tank top with a silver sweater over it, a jean skirt with silver sequins and silver flats. Gaz wore the exact thing I wore but in purple. We have the same fashion sense I guess. Dib just wore an orange t-shirt with regular shorts and orange Nikes.

"You two look like twins!" Bubbles squealed. I rolled my eyes and Gaz smacked herself in the face. Wow Bubs way to point out the obvious!

"I think she looks cute" Butch said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Gaz you could put you things in my room" I told my best friend. She nodded and flew upstairs. A purple streak followed. In many ways she's just like us.

"Bunnie you could put your stuff in my room" Blossom said. Bunnie nodded and ran upstairs.

"Dib, Kat, you could put your stuff in Butch and Bubbles' room" Brick said. Dib nodded and held Kat's hand. She started blushing madly before she teleported with Dib. I think they are together now.

"Do you think?" Blossom began. I muttered a "yup" before she could even finish. Bubbles giggled.

"I think it's cute!"

"I know the exact moment they became an item" I said in a monotone voice. Blossom raised an eyebrow at me as if to say _'How the hell do you know that?'_ I chuckled. I explained what happened when Kat went outside and Dib kissed her.

"How ROMANTIC!" Bubbles squealed. I rolled my eyes. She's such a love sick puppy when it comes to romance. Butch scoffed and kissed my neck.

"Hey guys! What do you want to do now?" Dib asked from upstairs. He and Kat appeared in front of us before we could even answer.

"How about the beach?" Boomer asked. I read his thoughts and he really wanted to see Bubbles in a bikini. He might be as sweet as Bubs is, but he's still a perv like his brothers. Butch bit his lip to suppress a laugh. He read Boomer's thoughts too.

"Bloss what kind of bathing suit did you and Bubs buy me this year?" I asked. Bubbles jumped up and down and squealed. I groaned.

"LEMME SHOW YOU IT'S SUPER CUTE!" she practically screamed while running upstairs. I mentally slapped myself. I'm never letting Bubbles pick out my bathing suit ever again.

BUTCH'S POV

Buttercup came downstairs. She wore a black bikini with a little green dragon on the right breast. She wore daisy duke jeans and green flip flops. My jaw dropped.

"You can catch flies that way," Buttercup joked. She smirked.

"Like whatcha see?" she asked seductively. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head yes. You'd have to be an idiot not to like what BC was wearing.

"Stop being a perv Butch!" Bubbles yelled at me as I checked BC out. I scoffed. That's exactly what I am and she gotta deal with it. Bubbles wore a baby blue bikini with a white mini skirt. Boomer better watch out because I'm pretty sure guys would be all over her.

Gaz was wearing the same as BC except her bikini had a skull, Bunnie had a white bikini with a gray bunny, Kat had a blood red bikini with burgundy roses, and Bloss had a pink bikini with cherry blossoms on it (what's up with the bikinis? XD). I had my green trunks that had a black Chinese dragon on it.

"By the way Bubbles, I'm going to kill you for getting me a bikini. You better start running." Buttercup said. Bubbles zoomed out the door and BC followed. Gaz started cracking up.

After everyone calmed down and Bubbles got smacked repeatedly upside her head, we flew to the beach. Well Gaz flew and Bunnie, Dib, and Kat teleported. We landed, and Gaz and BC immediately flew to the surfboard rentals. They came back with a surfboard for everyone but Bubbles (she hate surfboarding). Brick went somewhere with Bloss and Bunnie to teach them how to surf. Me, BC, Kat, and Dib went straight to the water.

NO ONES POV

The teens headed towards the water, eager to surf.

"Man there's only ankle busters!" Buttercup declared. Gaz nodded in agreement.

"Dude that sucks!" Butch exclaimed while carving the small wave. Dib was too busy trying to show off to Kat he wiped out. Butch, BC, and Gaz laughed like crazy.

"Hey guys!" Blossom called out. She was finally allowed in the water after just learning. She carving the wave like an old pro while Bunnie had a lot of trouble and was wobbling. Buttercup waved to her sister to call her attention and began to hang ten.

"Cowabunga!" BC yelled while doing professional tricks (I'm not good with surfing terminology so I'm just going to wing it). Everyone oohed and ahhed. Bubbles video tapped her siblings and friends surfing. Most of the attention was on Buttercup, because she looked like a surfing legend out there and got many wolf whistles from the guys on the beach.

While tapping her friends having fun Bubbles noticed something in the water. A black shadow crept closer to her friends. She thought it was a shark so she used her sonic scream to say, "SHARK!"

The surfing teens looked at the blue eyed puff and wiped out. Buttercup came staggering out soaking wet and angry.

"What the heck Bubs? Dude I was doing great!" Buttercup yelled while wringing out the water from her hair. Bubbles just looked past her sister with wide eyes. She payed no attention to her ranting sister, but to the figure coming out of the water. That was no shark I the water- it was none other than HIM. The red crab demon smirked while rising out of the water with a familiar boy with him.

"Kyle?" Bubbles asked. The brown haired boy looked up to the blond teenager. His eyes were no longer brown like his hair but blood red like Kat's bikini.

"Oh shit" Kat said. Dib put his arm protectively around Kat's waist as if he let go, she would get killed.

BC's POV

I stared in disbelief that my ex boyfriend Kyle was working with HIM. I mean come on! I know I broke up with him for Butch but does he really have to go to my arch enemy for revenge?

"Poor Kyle here was heartbroken when you broke up with him Butters," HIM said in his sickly feminine voice.

"I promised him he could get revenge and destroy Butch if he helped me get you hairs" HIM said rather pedophile-like.

"Why would you need our hair?" Gaz asked in a disgusted tone of voice. She hated HIM. She has no issues with gays or transvestites it's just HIM takes it too seriously with his nasty remarks of rape and stuff.

"Oh my dear girl I need your hair for simple mind control. It's quite easy you see" he said but stopped because I blasted him.

"Why do we actually listen to him to explain his whole freaking plan instead of just defeating him?" I asked. Blossom shrugged.

"You little bitch!" Kyle yelled at me. Butch launched himself at Kyle and he and Kyle started to fight. With HIM's power Kyle was pretty strong but not stronger than me or Butch.

I blasted HIM and again but he dodged. Boomer and Bubbles tried to electrify HIM with their lighting balls but they missed. Blossom used her ice breath and Brick threw fire balls. Nobody could actually hit HIM. Bunnie threw a silver ring at HIM and caught HIM. HIM squirmed but couldn't move. Gaz lifted a tree and swung it at HIM, breaking the tree in half. Dib teleported in front of HIM and punched him sending him my way.

I round house kicked HIM and turned my attention to Butch. Kyle punched Butch so hard he flew into the ocean. Butch looked pretty messed up.

"Butch!" I screamed with tears rolling down my cheeks. Then I transformed. I blasted HIM with my strongest energy ball. Half of his body blasted off.

"AHHHH! GRRRR! I must go since Kyle's wish was just now granted. Bye bye now!" HIM said. Kyle's wish granted? Oh no! Butch is dead! BUTCH NO! I started crying hysterically while HIM and Kyle disappeared with a cloud of red smoke.

I flew straight into the ocean. I started to swim towards the direction I saw Butch sink into. GOD I HOPE HE'S OK!

Me: and that's another intense chapter!

BC: Where's BUTCH?

Me: he can't be in this conversation thingie because in the story he's drowning in the abyss of the ocean.

BC: DROWNING ABYSS OCEAN? OMG!

Me: BC calm down! Anyways random question of the day!

Bunnie: Can I say it cause I really don't have any lines in the story.

Me: sure

Bunnie: Animeskullgirl16 asks, "Favorite month and why?"

Me and Powerpuff girls: August because it's our birthday!

Kat: May because flowers bloom!

Boomer: April because of April fool's day!

Brick: That day is about you Boomer. *laughs* Mine is September because school starts!

Butch: Nerd. Anyways I like October because of Halloween

Gaz and Bunnie: December because of Christmas!

Dib: Ummmmmmm January because of New Years!

Me: BYE!


	9. Sleepiness Consumes Us all

Authors Note: hey guys another chappie in the making!

Blossom: Awesome…

Me: SHUT UP!

Bubbles: Where is Butch?

Me: Still in the abyss cause BC didn't get him yet.

BC: O SHIT!

Me: Bunnie if you will?

Bunnie: Yes! ButterCupR0kS doesn't own anything besides me, Kyle, and Kat.

Boomer: ON WITH THE FIC!

Me: That's my line!

BC's POV

As I swam deeper into the abyss, I began to lose hope. I saw something move. Then a green blast pasted me. I swam faster and finally reached him. Butch's trunks were snagged on some sea plant thing. I tried to pull it free but it didn't work. I have to work fast because as super humans we could only be under water for 8 minutes. I have about 3 minutes left. I pulled on the plant but I ended up getting scratched.

What type of plants grow under here? Butch motioned for me to leave him but I shook my head no. I had to hurry. Only 2 minutes left! If only I could cut that plant….. Oh! Laser vision. I carefully positioned myself so I wouldn't burn Butch's bathing suit. I shot my laser vision and the plant let go. With only 1 minute and 28 seconds left to spare I zoomed to the surface holding Butch's wrist. Now I gotta hope I get to the surface before we drown.

Blossom's POV

Where is Buttercup? She only has exactly one minute to resurface! Why would she risk her life just for one boy? I mean seriously? Ok I know I would do the same for Brick but I don't want BC to die I mean I do stupid stuff in battle. I'm always risking my but for my sisters in battle and what if BC dies and I die in battle. Who will take care of Bubbles?

I paced back and forth nervously hoping my sister would make it.

"Bloss stop pacing. You're making us all nervous" Brick said in attempt to calm me down. I sighed and looked at the spot I saw BC dive. 38 seconds now. I couldn't take it anymore. I dived in after my sister in attempt to save her.

I swam about 14 feet only to find her fighting off sharks. I noticed her hand was bleeding…a lot. I used my ice breath to freeze the sharks. BC looked at me and smiled. I grabbed her arm and shot up to the surface. We surfaced with only 4 seconds to spare. BC and Butch gasped for breath. We got onto the beach and we wrapped BC's injured hand. From what she told me what happened, it sounded like one of HIM's traps. That plant was probably there to snag anyone that touches it.

We went home with a scared Bubbles, scratched up BC, and bruised Butch. If HIM is this powerful, I doubt that we could defeat him. BC sat on the couch, with a gauze from her knuckles to her wrist. She didn't even twitch in pain if she moved her hand.

"Buttercup are you ok?" Butch asked her. She looked at Butch with a twinge of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that. This is just a scratch," she said pointing to her gauze, "You almost drowned." Butch scoffed.

"I'm fine. HIM is the one who's gonna get killed not me," he reassured her.

"But HIM thinks you're dead" Bubbles pointed out. Bunnie nodded her head in agreement.

"How are we going to fight HIM if he thinks you're dead?" Boomer asked him.

"We are. HIM thinks Butch is dead so he wouldn't suspect him to be there when we fight him. It'll be like a surprise attack except the surprise is Butch" Brick explained.

"That's a crappy surprise" Gaz said snickering. Butch glared at her and Gaz laughed unfazed. Then a sudden wave of sleepiness to over all of us. We yawned and stretched. I fell asleep with Brick holding me, BC had her head in Butch's lap, Kat was hugging Dib, Bunnie and Bubbles were leaning on each other. I couldn't fight the darkness that consumed me into a dreamless sleep.

Me: I know it's short but I have an extremely bad case of writers block right now. I even was listening to Paramore which helps me with most of my dialogue.

Blossom: what happened to us?

Me: OMFG woman! DON'T YOU LISTEN? I JUST SAID I HAVE FUCKING WRITTERS BLOCK!

Blossom: ass wipe

BC:*smacks blossom* don't call her an asswipe! It's like calling me one!

Bunnie: *snickers*

Brick: here's the random question of the day.

Me: well I wanted to do a dare someone but no one submitted a dare so imma start it off!

Gaz: oh god

Me: *glares* ok Gaz I dare you to kiss Butch

Gaz and Butch: Eww no!

Me: either that or make out with him until the end of the next chapter, which will be long as hell

Gaz: I'd rather to a quick peck

Me: ok go ahead

*they kiss*

Gaz: EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWWWW!*runs upstairs to wash mouth*

Butch:*faints* so grosss…

Everyone: *laughs like holy hell*

Boomer: bye!


	10. Back In Control

Author's Note: Special thanks to my faithful reviewers. I'm gonna announce your names so ya feel extra special ;)

Boomer: Special thanks to Animeskullgirl16, babydoll, and IreneXDavid!

Brick: On with the fic!

Me: *punches Brick* MY LINE!

BC's POV

I woke up to the sounds of explosions. Everyone else jolted awake too. We ran out the door to see something I would never imagine to see in my superhero life.

Townsville….. it was in ruins. Buildings were on fire, people were on fire, dead people were everywhere, even little demons were even eating the dead people.

"Oh my god!" Bubbles screeched. I shot a glare at her. I hoped none of the demons heard her…but thanks to Bubbles sonic scream, they did and started charging for us. I blasted them with my beam, Butch kicked and punched them, Blossom froze them and then destroyed the ice sculptures, Brick burned them, Bubbles and Boomer electrocuted them, Kat and Dib turned invisible and threw energy beams at them, Gaz used her telekinesis to launch cars and stuff at them, while Bunnie shape-shifted into one of them and started fighting them.

After fighting about 5 waves of demons, we were scratched up, wounded, and tired. Then some demon hands came from the ground and pinned us down. HIM appeared in front of us.

"I told you Butters, this wasn't even phase one," HIM said cackling. I sneered.

"We would never work for you!" Bubbles snapped. I cringed. Never fuck with Bubbles. When she's pissed she will kick your ass.

"Haha your funny little blue puff. When your under my new and improved mind control potion, you will have no say in this! And the best part about it is that it's unbreakable so you'll never snap out of it," he said in his demon voice. That damn potion….I'll never drink it!

I struggled against the demon's grip. I felt the anger surge through me and I felt the temperature rise around me. I looked at me body and I realized I was on fire. Was it a new power? The demon let go, screaming in agony. I rose to my feet and shot a fire ball at HIM. I smirked as it hit him. I released the others and Brick caught on fire as well.

Me and Brick repeatedly threw fire balls, Butch, Gaz, Dib, Kat, and Bunnie threw beams. Blossom threw ice rings at HIM while Bubbles and Boomer hit HIM with lightning. Then a felt a sharp sting. I touched my neck and realized there was a needle in my neck. I looked over at the others, my vision turning hazy, and realized there were needles in their necks too.

I tried to stay conscience for as long as I could. The last thing I say was a puff of red smoke around me before I blacked out for the second time that day.

BUTCH's POV

I woke up to find myself in a kings sized bed. The room around me was swirls of emerald green, dark green, and black. I surveyed the room closely. To my left was a queen sized bed. There was a sleeping figure with raven hair like mine…..that was Buttercup.

"Hello Brute" I said suddenly. I had absolutely no control of my words or actions. The raven haired girl that I called Brute sat up and turned to me. She looked exactly like Buttercup except her eyes were darker than hers, but lighter than mine.

"Hi Butch babe," Brute said in a seductive tone. I smirked unwillingly. I felt like a puppet pulling on my limbs and mouth. I had no control.

"We must head to the dining hall immediately or else Lord HIM will be angered," I said in a rather sophisticated tone of voice. I never knew I could sound so smart.

Brute nodded and climbed out of her bed. I did the same and headed into the bathroom to change. When I went to the mirror I noticed my eyes were black, not forest green. I was in my transformed state but why?

I wore a button down green shirt, jeans, and green Jordans. Brute came out of the walk-in closet wearing a black dress with a black choker, a green belt, black combat boots and stockings, and a green bracelet. I licked my lips seductively but I couldn't help it. Something was controlling me, I couldn't control my actions or words.

We walked down the corridor and ran into my brothers and their "girls". I somehow already knew their names even though I haven't seen them before in my life. We sat at a long dining table with HIM sitting at the end. When we sat, we saw there were 3 extra chairs. HIM clapped his hands and a buff looking demon came in.

"Send me my warriors! We must have a victory dinner!" HIM exclaimed in his sickening girly voice. I couldn't even make a remark about his faggot-ness. Three girls came in. All wore a animal skinned top according to color, ripped black skirts, and fur boots also according to color. I immediately knew those were the Puffs. I couldn't do anything to express my shock.

'_Buttercup?'_ I asked her hoping she could at least control her thoughts like me.

'_Butch! Help! I have no control of my body!'_ Buttercup 'said' panicking. Of course this emotion didn't show on her face.

"What is it my Lord?" Bubbles asked. She might be the sweet one but she looked so fucking deadly at this moment.

"Come sit. We must celebrate our victory! Oh, and you may also pick a present of your choosing," HIM said. Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Anything we want?" she asked. HIM nodded smiling. Bubbles smirked. Wait, she smirked? Bubbles NEVER smirked, grunted, or scoffed! In my head I starred at her with disbelief. Bubs must really have no control then.

"Ok then…" Buttercup said trailing off.

"We want them" Bubbles and Blossom said in unison, pointing at us. What us? Why would they…..oh. I smirked.

"Oh hell no! You are not touching my Butch!" Brute yelled standing up.

"Well deal with it bitch!" Buttercup said slamming her hands on the table. There was a noticeable dent in it. Brute flinched and immediately sat down. Shit, with that scary look on BC's face, and if she was yelling at me, I'd shit my pants.

'_OMG! WHAT AM I SAYING! BUTCH DO SOMETHING!'_ Buttercup yelled at me through telekinesis. I would really like to do something to help both of us out of this awkward situation but in reality, I couldn't. I smirked and led her to my bedroom, on my bed. We passionately kissed and she moaned, "I want you so much." From that moment, I knew I had my Buttercup back in control.

BC's POV

I woke up a little over an hour later. I was naked under the covers with Butch. My eyes widened. Then a giant wave of shock came over me. I wasn't sure if I was more shocked at the fact that I had power over my body or that I slept with Butch. Funny thing is I remember having complete control during that. Then I remembered that I wanted him so bad. I wanted to feel him inside of me. I smiled and put back on my clothes.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Butch said. He had really bad case of bed head. I smiled, practically beaming. He got up and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. That was something that only the real Butch could do, not HIM controlling his mind.

"I see you have control now," I stated. I felt him stiffen.

"No, no! I'm back to normal too," I reassured him. His muscles softened and he put on something other than boxers. We walked out of the room and bumped into our siblings. I narrowed my eyes. I was wondering if they had snapped out of it as well. I wasn't taking any chances.

"Looks like you had a good time," Brick said smirking. I sighed. Yup, Brick's back to normal, that same asshole he always is. Ya gotta love him though.

"Screw you. Besides you and Blossom looked like you had a good time yourselves," Butch said, his smirk equaling Brick's. I snickered as Brick's smirk faded.

"Oh come on! You are acting like it was your first time!" Blossom said attempting to scold me. Wait, like it was my first time? Is she implying that I lost my virginity already?

"Um, actually Bloss it was," I said then narrowing my eyes suspiciously, "Are you implying it wasn't your first?" Bubbles laughed when Blossom attempted to deny it.

"I'm in the room right next to yours Bloss, it definitely wasn't your first."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. You mean to tell me that little miss perfect, straight A student, never break the rules, goody-goody Blossom lost her VIRGINITY before me? This was the second time Blossom broke the rules.

"Lil' Miss Perfect ain't so perfect now is she?" I said holding back laughs. Blossom shot me one of her glares. It didn't faze me at all.

"I guess we gotta pretend to be under HIM's spell huh?" Boomer asked sadly. I could tell he hated Brat. And from what he thought of her, she sounded like a fucking slut.

Suddenly panic went through my body. Kat, Dib and the others were with us before the stupid ass demons took us. Where the hell are they now? As if on cue, Gaz came walking down the hall in a maids outfit.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Lord HIM would like to see you in the conference room," she said nonchalantly. I tilted my head. Now that we weren't under mind control, I couldn't tell where anything was anymore.

"Um we kind of forgot where that was" Boomer said putting a hand behind is head. Gaz nodded and called for Bunnie, who came in wearing the same maids outfit. She showed us the conference room.

"I believe the potion is wearing of my Lord," I familiar female voice said. I looked up to find Kat, wrapped in only fluffy clouds to hide her nudity. I tried my best not to yell "WHAT THE FUCK?" or something like that.

HIM nodded in agreement. He then got struck with an idea.

"On Friday you'll be put to a test to see if your still under the affects of the potion. If you are you will be able to pass this test without question and if you don't," HIM said, his voice suddenly turning deadly, "and if you don't, I'll kill you. Understand?"

We all bow and said, "Yes my Lord" and left. I was very anxious about the test. I had read his mind about what the test is. He wants us to kill Professor, Dib, Bunnie, Kat, and one of us. I didn't want to kill anyone innocent but then I realized, the whole time I've been under the affects of the mind potion, I've been killing innocent citizens.

Me: OOooooOOOOOooo creepy huh?

Everyone: o.O

Kat: Why was I naked?

Dib: Especially with HIM?

Me:*shrugs* that's HIM's evil mind not mine. The only thing devious is the dares that I chose for you guys.

Gaz: NOT ANOTHER DARE PLEASE NO MORE!

Me: Well too bad. Kyle! If you will?

Kyle: Sorry Animeskullgirl16 but there were too many dares to put in one so we'll use yours for other chapters too! This one Gaz and Bubbles will have to give each other a makeover.

Gaz: ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?

Bubbles: I don't wanna look ugly and goth like Gaz!

Gaz: Yeah…..wait wha? *glares* fuck it let do it!*drags Bubbles*

Me: Well I got a review from Serenity and Luuv. It was a challenge to make a ButtercupXButch fic using the following:

**Buttercup has a strong exterior, so she should never feel anything bad about herself. Strong willed, cool, strong, and tough. So what if she has a crush on Butch Jojo? One of the strongest toughest dudes she's meet, what happens when she over hears him talking about the kind of girl he's interested in? Pretty face, able to apply makeup that doesn't make her look like a clown, looks good in a skirt, isn't afraid to show some skin, and tough. However Buttercup doesn't hear the last part she instead goes home and looks in the mirror. What can she do to make Butch like her? Stay true to herself?**

Me: So do you think I could do it? I mean I got ideas for 2 more stories (yeah im excited too) and I got The Darkness Within to update as well. Well from now on I'll need your support! If you show some I'll make you a member of my Buttercup army! I'll call you guys…Cuppies! (suckish I know but I think it's cute! XD)

BYE!


	11. Catching Bellum

Author's Note: MUST READ! LOOK I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT I HAVE A LOT ON MY PLATE. I HAVE SCHOOL (A GIFTED SCHOOL FOR THE TALENTED SO TENS TIMES THE WORK), the darkness within, the ideal woman, and the plot for my character Blitz (that's me in a new story) and Blake (played by animeskullgirl16, she's a Punk) and Blaze (my counterpart), Blitz's background story (Purple Bliss, Blitz ; not released), Taken Innocence (the dark fic I mentioned before), and Practically Family ( the story about if the Powerpuff kids and RowdyRuff kids weren't related). A LOT ON MY PLATE so please tolerate me my lil' Cuppies. And I want more of you to read the Darkness Within please!

Kyle: yeah she's really busy, and she has to tolerate the fact that her little brother is obsessed with Halo and Transformers and won't let her go on to do her Facebook or write.

Butch: So without any further delay…..

Brick: You know what delay means?

Butch: no….

Me: SHUT UP! Bubbles if you will?

Bubbles: Anitza doesn't own any of us besides Kyle, Bunnie, and Kat, or any other characters to come…..

Me: Enjoy!

BC's POV

I walked out of the room shuddering. Bad thoughts were coming to my head.

"Gross." Boomer said.

"That is wrong! She shouldn't be going through that! She" Blossom started ranting but I quickly smacked my hand over her mouth. She was being way too loud considering the fact we JUST left HIM's room.

"Shut up Bloss! If he hears us he'll definitely know we aren't under his control! Now stop ranting before someone comes!" I whispered screamed at her. She immediately shut her mouth and we continued to walk down the corridor. I don't know how but somehow, we ended up in the gardens. It had a small pond in the middle with lily pads in it, bluebells, buttercups, anemone, cherry blossoms, tulips, roses, and some narcissus. It was beautiful.

"These are so pretty!" Bubbles squealed, running up to some narcissus and smelled them. While Bubbles was admiring the flowers, she didn't notice Boomer come beside her and pick a flower. He placed it in her golden locks, looking as if it belonged in her beautiful hair.

"Thanks Boomie," she giggled and hugged him. I sighed and looked down sadly. Too bad they didn't know that one of us is dying. Then I felt a strong grip around my waist. I turned around in surprise only to see Kyle smiling at me.

"Hey babe," he said kissing my neck. I was too stunned to do anything and I knew Butch was itching to punch the shit out of him.

"So babe, HIM wants us to go on another mission together," he said smirking. Then I realized HIM put us together. I looked over to where Butch was but I didn't see him.

Kyle sighed. "Are you still thinking about him? He's dead BC. He is never coming back but you still have me ok?" I nodded. HIM made it seem that Butch was dead so he'd still have control over him. So he doesn't want Butch anywhere near him or me. I get it now, why he set them up with those slutty chicks.

"What is the mission that our Lord wants?" I asked as convincing as I could.

"Well, my emerald warrior, he wants us to capture that broad that's always with the Mayor, what's her name?" he asked.

"Ms. Bellum," I said a little too quickly. He didn't question it though.

"Yes her. He said he's tired with the red head and wants Ms. Bellum now," he said nonchalantly. I suppressed the urge to start screaming out and yelling, "Kat's NOT A PIECE OF MEAT YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Yes I'll be right there baby," I said instead. He nodded and left the gardens. Butch and the other came from behind the tree, Butch looking very pissed.

"I don't think he knows Butch is alive," Bubbles said. I nodded.

"The only reason why Kyle is still working for HIM is that HIM promised to get rid of Butch but obviously he had other plans," I explained.

"What does Kyle want anyways?" Butch snapped.

"He wants to retrieve Ms. Bellum to HIM. Apparently, HIM is tired of Kat and wants Ms. Bellum now," I explained. Blossom looked like she was going to explode. Brick cooled her down before she could go on a rampage, but I swear you could hear her neck snap every time she turned her head sharply. I sighed and started heading back inside when I bumped into Dib. He was a in a butler's suit.

"Where is Kyle?" I asked. Dib bowed down and showed me where my "babe" was.

"Here you are Emerald Warrior," Dib said. I nodded and walked towards Kyle. I was afraid what would happen. Would Kyle kill innocent people? Will I be forced to kill them too just to stay hidden? I couldn't do this.

Butch's POV

I watched as Kyle walked off with my girlfriend. I felt like ripping his head off. But I'll save that for later.

"Ok, since BC is distracting Kyle, we should go to HIM and ask him why he brought us here," Brick said.

"We can't, he still thinks we are under his control," Blossom pointed out.

"How about we come up with a plan to ask him why he brought us here without making him suspicious?" Boomer suggested with a shrug/

"Boomie you're a genius!" Bubbles squealed.

"Way to go Booms!" I said patting him on the back.

"Hey guys," we heard a girl's voice say. We turn around only to see the girls that were apparently our "girlfriends". They were smiling but their smiles vanished as soon as they saw Blossom and Bubbles.

"Where is the green bitch?" Brute asked. I suppressed the urge to flip her off but I calmed myself.

"Don't worry about her, love. She's with her lover now," I said as convincing as I could. I almost gagged on the words "love" and "lover". I shuddered inwardly.

"Ok. We got to go do something now Butchie. Come on!" Brute said passing me.

"Ok let me tell the warriors about some battle tactics!" I called after her. Berserk and Brat followed her.

"You'll have to do it yourselves guys. Sorry," Brick said in a rushed whisper. Blossom and Bubbles nodded and ran towards Bunnie to show them where HIM is while we went to go with our "girlfriends". I wonder what Buttercup is doing now.

BC's POV

I can't believe I just did that. I just killed six innocent people of Townsville just to get to Ms. Bellum.

"Hello Ms. Bellum," Kyle said darkly. "The Lord would like to see you." She nodded, obviously frightened. I grabbed her arm, just to look menacing, and flew after Kyle.

"Let me go," she quietly whimpered.

"Why would I do that?" I asked her. She just cowered away from me, trying not to make me lose my grip. I read her mind.

'_I know her reputation. She's not our little Buttercup anymore. None of them are our sweet little angel but vicious killers! From what I've heard, Buttercup is the worst, a master at torture. I should watch what I say or do or I'll be kicking the bucket!' _Ms. Bellum thought. I panicked a little, only to have Ms. Bellum shriek. Kyle turned around smirking, thinking I was threatening her or joking that I was going to drop her.

'_So I am a killer. The worst out of my sisters'_ I thought sadly. Everyone in Townsville is going to hate me. Well, they probably already do. We landed and headed to HIM's office. We had a little trouble because every time someone stopped us to say something, she'd take off running. Who knew a lady in heels could run so fast?

Me: Yeah, just a filler chapter again, sorry. In all of my stories I've been apologizing in my chapters so much, it's not in my nature.

BC: Hope you like the filler! Don't be disappointed!

Brick: Yeah especially since Boomer actually had a good idea.

Boomer: hey!

Blossom: R&R! 


	12. A Voice?

Author Note: One thing that I want to say: MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. I don't know why but I just don't feel so inspired for this story any more. BUT I'M NOT GOING TO QUIT! I've had the ending to this god damn story for two fucking months! I HAVE TO FINISH IT!

Me: Okay since I didn't do any dares I'm going to do two or three! I don't own the PowerPuff Girls. See you at the bottom!

ENJOY!

Blossom's POV

HIM sat there on his thrown with a smug look on his face. I have no idea why and Buttercup wasn't back yet. Neither were the guys. Gaz and Dib stood by each side of the door. Bunnie was next to Kat.

"Hello my warriors. What news have you brought to me?" HIM said. I tried my best not to roll my eyes. I cleared my throat and stepped forward. I was glad that on the way here I was able to come up with a plan, unlike Buttercup who would have come here impromptu (unprepared).

"My dear sister is on a mission and of course will not be joining us," I said. He nodded.

"Master, I was wondering, where of which are my origins? I want to know where you found me and my sisters so I can recruit new soldiers."

He nodded and pondered on this thought. He nodded and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could utter one word, my black-haired sister barged in. CRAP!

"Ah my Jade Warrior. Oh and you have Kyle with you. And who is that?" he said tilting his head so he could see around Buttercup.

"Ms. Bellum my darling!" he declared and Kat looked at him and Ms. Bellum and then back again.

"Who is she my king? Is she some skanky whore?" Kat pleaded. That angered HIM and he smacked her. Kyle grinned viciously and I could tell Buttercup was really fighting the urge to smack the living shit out of him. Kat started to cry. The boys and those sluts came into the hall. Kat ran out-thankfully the silky clouds covered her.

"OK everyone is here. I'd like to announce that" HIM began but stopped. Something interrupted him.

"WAKE UP! GIRLS! GUYS WAKE THE HECK UP!"

I looked at my sisters and then at the boys. They all had puzzled looks. Funny, I remember waking up but I still feel as if I'm dreaming…..

Buttercup's POV

I wonder if Blossom has the same idea I do. I think we are dreaming. Who could imagine HIM could finally manage to destroy Townsville out of nowhere? I mean come on! Seriously? HIM sucked ass when we were little, who'd think he'd be better now?

'_BC I think you're on to something' _Butch said through telepathy. Come to think of it, we've never been able to transform into our uniforms our whole time here, we don't have our belts and we surely would have snapped out of it if they beeped.

"NEVER MIND THE VOICE!" HIM boomed. It made everyone flinch. However, the voice continued.

"WAKE UP! PLEASE…." A sobbing man's voice pleaded. One thought came to my mind: Professor…..

Then the worst possible thing happened. No one got killed but what this person did could get us all killed.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDY!" My blue sister wailed.

Me: HOLY CRAP! THEIR SCREWED!

Everyone: THANK YOU BUBBLES!

Bubbles: I'm sorry I couldn't help it! I want to see him!

Gaz: Well thanks to you, no one will probably ever see him

Bubbles: WAHHHH!* leaves*

Me: Baby. Whatever. Anyways, today's dares are:

NoughtyStar : I dare BC to kiss Kyle

ME: LMFAO

Buttercup: He- hey Kyle

Kyle: Ready for our kiss?

Butch*from backstage*: GGGGRRRRR

Buttercup*gulps*: okay…..*kisses Kyle*

Brick*lunges for Butch*: calm down idiot!

Bunnie: NEXT DARE IS:

AnimeSkullGirl16: I dare Boomer, Dib, and Brick to wear skirts or dresses!

Brick, Dib, and Boomer: SEE YA! *run away like hell*

Me: Damn well sorry guys. I guess we gotta wait till next chappie. This was another filler.


	13. Into the Hole We Go!

Author's Note: Yay! I'm now updating more often now! I think I'm finally over my writer's block! Ok I have some great news…uh

NOPE! I AIN'T TELLING YOU UNTIL YOU READ THIS CHAPPIE! XD Suckers!

Buttercup's POV

Oh crap. We are screwed! We are so screwed! I stared in horror at my blonde sister.

'_Why?'_ I kept asking myself. _'Why? Why? Why? Why?'_

I looked at HIM. His face turned into a disgustingly smile that pedophiles make. I shuddered.

"Well, well, well. Look who got their control again," HIM said walking down the steps from his throne. He shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad little puffs aren't you? You realize that's the only way out," Him said pointing to a huge hole in the ceiling. "Too bad you can't use your powers." He smiled and grew bigger. Then I heard a shriek.

" WHY THE FUCK AM I HALF NAKED?" Kat bawled. HIM became annoyed and poof'd her a maid's outfit.

"I'm not no maid!" Kat yelled. She was getting extremely pissed. Gaz, pissed as always, used her telekinesis to throw a spear in HIM's heart. Wait, she could use her powers?

"WHAT? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? HUMANS WITH POWERS?" HIM exclaimed. He obviously forgot that battle at the beach then.

"Dib! Teleport us up to that rod up there!" Blossom commanded while pointing to a rod. Dib was able to teleport everyone else but when he was trying to get to me, HIM knocked him out.

"Not so fast! If you're going to escape, one of you has to die!" he yelled angrily. I felt sweat drip down from my head. I was scared, actually scared that I would die.

"Bunnie!" I heard my blond sister scream. I looked up to see Bunnie jump off the rod and land next to me. She grabbed me and spun around really fast, sometimes twirling me so we'd switch places. When she stopped, she looked exactly like me. She shape shifted. That idiot.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. She ignored me and proceeded to say, "Which one is which?" I remember something that Blossom said one day.

_When in doubt, psyc the competition out._

And that's exactly what Bunnie was doing now, psyching her competition. Smart, I admit but it's also stupid at the same time. Does that make sense?

'_No'_ Butch thought. I rolled my eyes.

'_Shut up. If you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of something.'_

"Come on HIM, can't figure it out or the cat just got your tongue?" I teased. This, angered him and he swung at us. I flipped out of the way even though he missed us by a long shot. He screamed in frustration. Drama Queen.

I bounded up a few crates and jumped to a flag. I swung from it and leaped to the next one. The row of flags curved upward, taking me to the rod. I might not be able to use my powers but that doesn't mean I lost my agility and years of gymnastics. I did my final flip to the rod and lifted myself up. Boomer an Bubbles already went up the hole along with Dib and Kat. That's what I call pussies or what Blossom calls "Protective couples". Labels…

I looked down and saw the Bunnie was climbing HIM's back while he was searching for her. She made it to the top of his head and leaped. I extended my hand. I grabbed her arm and hoisted her up. We hopped up the hole. Then, everything went white.

Me: Very short chapter. I just wanted to update it so my fans (YOU GUYS) won't think I bailed on this story. I just want this story finished.

Blossom: Why the rush?

Me: Because, I have like 22 other stories ready.

Blossom: Already written?

Me: NO! I just have the main plot, summary, and title in my story book. All I need to do is fill in what's going to happen and post.

Bubbles: So you have 22 ready?

Me: Yup! I counted!

Bunnie: Wow.

Me: Yeah and I come up with new ideas every day so I can guarantee you I'll be writing here for a while.

Kat: When do you get inspired?

Me: OMFG is this an interview?

Kat: Damn sorry…Anyways, where is Dib, Brick and Boomer?

Boomer: FUCK! We've been discovered!

Me: Not 'til you said that *smiles crazy-like*

Brick: Run! *my Cuppies grab him*

Animeskullgirl16: DO MY DARE YOU WIMPS!

Me: MUWAHAHAHA! *poofs them in dresses*

Brick, Boomer, and Dib: AHHHHHHH!

Bubbles: *reads reviews* Okay….next dare is from Jannie and she dares Buttercup to wear a miniskirt and to…. KISS ONE OF BUTCH'S BROTHERS? OH HELL NO!

Buttercup: *looks horrified and runs to her room and slams the door shut*

Me: Let's save that until Brick and Boomer don't look like drag queens. 


	14. The Evil Dream

Author's Note: I'm back and badder than ever! Can't wait for this one to get so many reviews!

Blossom: No more fillers?

Me: Not now I'm over my writers block!

Everyone: YIPEE!

Me: Yes, yes, I'm awesome now on with the fic!

ENJOY!

BC's POV

Everything was white. Damn Blossom…we're dead! That light was heaven god dammit! The light was so bright…..it blinded me. Then I heard voices.

"Are they okay?" I heard someone ask.

"They were the last to come out Bubbles," another replied. I groaned. I heard someone gasp.

"She's waking up!"

"SHUSH! Kat can't you be any louder?"

"Yes. Matter of fact I can," Kat replied. I was starting to recognize the voices.

"Oh my god shut the fuck up!" Blossom yelled. Kat and Blossom started to argue. I sat up and opened my eyes. Everything came in focus.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Geez. Blossom, you need to stop telling what to do, Kat, you have to stop being so loud, and Dib, control your fucking girlfriend!" I said and got up.

"If any of you come in my room without knocking, I'll attack you. Don't sneak up on me. I'm not in the mood," I said darkly and left. That bastard took away my powers. Just gotta find out if I still have them.

In my room I sat on my bed. I tried to transform…..it didn't work. I tried again…crap! Again….fuck!

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled out in frustration. I opened my door and stormed downstairs. Everyone's eyes followed me as I made my way into my dad's lab.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I roared. Dad just looked at me.

"Buttercup sweetie calm down and explain to me what happened."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to find out! I can't transform!" I yelled.

"Buttercup what are you talking about?" I heard my sister Blossom say behind me. I whirled around to face her.

"Try to transform," I told her. She nodded and focused herself. After a while she stopped and looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"I can't either," she said in a tone so soft it was almost a whisper. The others tried to transform and started to freak when they couldn't either.

"Okay, okay I'm sure Dib and Professor can figure out why you can't transform!" Kat said.

"Okay we need to run some tests," Professor said.

3 Hours Later

We sat in the living room. Apparently Dad found out what's wrong.

"Okay kids. Don't be alarmed but you are permanently no longer to transform. When HIM dosed you with those drugs and made you hallucinate, he took away all capability of reaching your full potential. In fact transforming wasn't really your full potential. I ran some more tests and I found out it was an ounce of evil inside of you all and if it was continued to be used, you'd become evil. Of course HIM had no idea and took it away from you- actually doing us all a favor," Professor explained. That's why the power I felt was evil.

"But what about the castle, those girls?" Brick asked.

"Who?" Dad asked.

"These three girls. They looked exactly like Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup except they were smuttier and their eye color were a bit darker than theirs," Boomer explained. He shuddered at the thought of Brat.

"Ah the PowerPunk Girls. Yes in the villain data base it says they are the most wanted in America," Professor said.

"I never heard of them," Gaz said.

"They are big in the Reverse World (teehee Pokémon reference!). The Reverse World is pretty much our world but backwards. Like the anti me is and evil scientist name Oppressor Plutonium. His creations are Brat, Berserk, and Brute, your mirror images," Professor explained.

"We are complete opposites. And why are they so protective of the Ruffs?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes very well. They have apparently heard of the Ruff's notorious actions when they were little and fell in love with them. They had their minds set that the Ruffs were theirs," Dad said.

"Psycho," Bunnie said. Gaz giggled.

"Did he make Kyle hallucinate?" Kat asked. Professor nodded.

"Surely enough he did. He made Kyle believe that Butch stole Buttercup away," Professor said.

"But in a way he sort of did," Gaz said.

"Gee thanks Gaz," Butch said sarcastically.

"HIM has become very powerful. With him in cahoots with the Punks, he's more powerful than ever," Brick said, mumbling to himself.

"We should train some more. We've been out of practice for so long and you guys relied on your transformation," Dib said. We nodded and headed to the training room. We were going to train separately and see how our attacks could work together.

'_BC. I want to talk to you after we are done training okay?'_ Butch said to me. I turned to nod at him. I went into my room and took out my lime green sports bra and my EasyTone Reeboks. Damn these things work! My booty is looking cutie! I laughed at my little joke and sprinted downstairs. My sisters wore the same thing but in their colors. We entered the training room. All I saw was 7 blurs. They were training so hard in fast!

**LATER**

We trained well today. Dib went into the guest room while we shared with rooms with the girls (I shared with Gaz, Blossom shared with Bunnie, and Bubbles shared with Kat). I dried my hair with my towel and sat on my bed. Gaz fiddle with her iPhone. She had been texting Mitch. She likes him obviously.

"Mitch says hi," Gaz says without even looking up to glance at me. I rolled my eyes and snuggled under my sheets. I heard Gaz sigh as I fell into a well deserved sleep.

_I woke up. In the dream I mean…I don't remember waking up and I could still feel as if I'm dreaming. I looked around. There they were. My friends, family and boyfriend- circled around me. I raised an eyebrow._

"_What's wrong?" I asked. I watched in horror as their faces transformed. Bubbles' hair was messy and unruly. She had many cuts and bruises on her face and body. She looked like she just came home from a war. I looked around and saw everyone was in the same condition Bubbles was in. Their hair and shirt caked in blood. Huge gashes on their stomachs or eyes or both._

"_It's your fault," Blossom said in a distant voice. I looked at her._

"_He was only after you. You brought us into this," Boomer accused._

"_No..." I said weakly. Bubbles nodded, obviously siding with Boomer._

"_You let him kill her," Dib said darkly. His eyes were blood-shot and he had tears streaking his cheeks. I looked around to check who he could be possibly talking about. Then I knew._

_Gaz…._

"_You let him kill her! She was right next to you yelling at us to run! SHE WAS BY YOUR SIDE! YOU SAW THE BLAST AND RAN FOR IT LEAVING HER TO GET SHOT!" Dib yelled fiercely. I started to cry._

"_I didn't do it!" I yelled back cover my ears. They started to yell at me all at once. They accused me of things I didn't do. They said they hated me. They crowed me and started to beat me. I screamed in agony._

_Then a white presence appeared breaking them apart. I looked up at the white glowing figure. I was Gaz. She was an angel. She was saving me._

"_Don't touch her," she said in a firm voice. She smiled down at me and offered her hand. I took it gladly as she helped me up._

"_I won't let them hurt you," she said. Then she added, "But I will." She stabbed me. A 12 inch knife was imbedded in my stomach. I spit up blood._

"_You are a selfish bitch and I hope you burn in hell," Gaz said. I irrupted in flames and I screamed in pain and agony, pleading for help._

_Pleading for it to stop…_

I woke up screaming. Gaz was standing over me. So was Butch and Brick.

"What happened?" Butch asked.

"You look horrible! Was the dream that bad?" Gaz asked. Butch shot her a look.

"Here is some water," Brick said giving it to me. I drank some and he nodded. "Now tell me what happened." I slowly explained my dream to them. I was still shaken up about the whole dream.

Brick tried to think of what that possibly could mean while Butch and Gaz tried to comfort me. Trust me, Gaz is NOT the comforting type.

"Let's try in the morning," Butch said yawning. Brick nodded and left with him. Gaz said something but I didn't hear her. I saw a shadow move. I ignored it and went to sleep. Sweet blissful sleep…..or is it?

Me: YUP! CHAPPIE OVA!

Blossom: That was well thought out. I wonder what you have in store for us!

Me: YES! (laughs) so anyways I have to edit this story's category. It's a crossover of Invader Zim and PPG. I was too lazy to change it but I'll do it now.

Bunnie: Bye bye now!


	15. 5 Creepy Dreams

Author's Note: PRAISE ME CUPPIES! A new AFILAW update! Love me!

Everyone: *stares* WTF?

Nothing…anyways way! And I still want to know what you guys think of my new name :D Flaming Blitz cool right? *poses*

Buttercup: Are you hyper?

NO! I don't get hyper anymore. I'm just excited that's all. Anyways. I don't own PPG. Oh and 30secondstomarsfan posted this contest thingy that you could do. The thing is that you have to make a song fic. Just letting you guys know so you guys could read it because some of you enjoyed my first contest entry The Ideal Woman (I won that one too! XD).

Enjoy!

BC's POV

_I'm in a room. A dark room. Nobody is there and I can't see anything. I call out someone's name, no one answers. I had no idea what to do. I twirled around (or I think I did) and looked in the other direction. Nothing….just udder and complete darkness._

_Then….. in the horizon, I saw something. Whatever it was it red and coming towards me._

_Maybe it's Blossom….or Brick….or Kat!_

"_Blossom?" I called. No answer. The red blur just came closer and faster. "Brick? Kat?" still no response. The red blur started to take shape- so did the area around me. _

_I was back in HIM's castle. Everyone was fighting a demon of sorts and calling out my name. I looked back at the red blur only to find out it was really a claw- HIM's claw and it was too close to move out of the way. I felt the claw rip through my flesh and blood dripped down._

I woke up panting again. That was the third dream I had tonight that consisted me getting hurt. I felt something oozing and I felt a lot of pain. I rushed to the bathroom. What I saw was shocking. Every cut and other injury that I suffered in the dreams were on me…..and HIM gave them all to me. The pain….it slowly came back to me.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed on the top of my lungs and fell to the floor. I started to sob and cry and beg for it to stop.

The door opened. I couldn't see who because my vision was blurry.

"Buttercup?" I heard Butch's worried voice. "Oh my God! Hang in there babe! Don't die on me please!" He began to cry….the first I'd seen since we practiced controlling our transforming.

"Don't die," I heard him say as I passed out.

Butch's POV

She's dead….she's dead….SHE'S DEAD!

"BRICK! BOOMER! DIB, KAT ANYONE! HELP!" I yelled. Gaz, who was in the room came rushing in.

"What's….BC?" she asked her eyes watering. I heard footsteps. Everything went fast…we were able to put her Professor's lab to heal her wounds.

I sat down besides her and fell asleep holding her hands.

BC's POV

I woke up slowly. Butch was next to me and I was grateful…..but the only thing that lingered in my mind was my dream. HIM…it's all his doing.

"BC?" a boy's voice asked. I looked up at a pair of ruby eyes. "Brick…" He let out a breath.

"What happened? Where did those cuts come from?" Brick asked. He sounded worried…..genuinely worried. He never did something that brotherly for me before…..though he isn't my brother.

"HIM….he did it. He hurt me in my dreams…." I said weakly. I felt a kiss on my cheek. I turned and Butch was standing- he had woken up.

"She says it's HIM's doing," Brick told Butch. Butch narrowed his eye menacingly and growled. "I know your angry but we just can't attack him…..he thinks you're dead remember?" Butch calmed down a little but he was still tense.

"He doesn't care….he killed Kyle…" I said weakly, remember one of my dreams.

"What do you mean he killed Kyle?" Bunnie asked. I rubbed my eyes.

"Tell us more about your dreams BC," Dib inquired.

I told them about my 5 dreams…..surprisingly, I remembered them all.

**DREAM ONE**

_I was in the castle-the throne room- with HIM and Kyle. Me and Kyle were fighting…..for one of the obvious reasons (that I'm in love with Butch). He just wouldn't let go….no matter what._

"_Why don't you love me?" He screamed. I visibly winced. "WHY BUTTERCUP?" he demanded._

"_BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I screamed. His eyes widened. HIM's eyes twinkled with amusement. I could read his thoughts for some reason._

'_This will be interesting' he thought. I thought I couldn't use my powers in his dimension….._

_Kyle lunged at me but I dodged. I didn't want to hurt him….he was still my best friend deep inside. I couldn't_

_HIM seemed to sense this and attacked Kyle. "NO!" I screamed and HIM ripped off Kyle's head, blood gushing out like a fire hydrant. I screamed and cried until my dream faded away, going into the next one._

**DREAM TWO**

The second dream just so happened to be the one about everyone turning against me and me bursting into flames. Then I woke up and went back to sleep into dream 3.

**DREAM THREE**

_I got up slowly off a comfortable bed. It felt like Butch's bed in the castle after we…ya know…_

_I looked around and saw it wasn't Butch's room. His room had posters on the wall and he had a big porch on the left side of the room. This room was different. This room looked like a true prince's sleeping chambers. I turned to see who I was sleeping with. The sheets were topaz…. I'd recognize that anywhere. Topaz…just like his eyes. _

_Just like Kyle's…_

_It was Kyle! I-I-I slept with Kyle! I couldn't believe it! I ran out the room and into the hall. I headed towards the door to leave but the hall stretched so I couldn't reach it. Kyle appeared in front of me with a sword and said, "If I can't have you, no one can."_

_With that he stabbed me in my heart and I blacked out into my next dream._

**DREAM FOUR**

_We were fighting….all of us I mean. Me, Kat, Bunnie, Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, Dib, Butch, Boomer, and Gaz. We were fighting HIM and Kyle, who seemed to have become extremely strong. We couldn't manage to defeat them. We could badly injure but not kill._

"_Is that all you got?" Kyle said, taunting Butch. Butch growled and lunged at Kyle. Kyle took out his sword- the same he used to kill me before- and stabbed Butch in his stomach. Tears filled my eyes as he fell. I flew towards him-my back away from the battle- and cried over his motionless form._

_Turning away from battle was a bad idea. I felt something singe my clothes and then quickly pierce my skin and go through me. It was a beam and it went through my back and out of the middle of my chest, piercing both lungs. I died instantly and went into dream five._

**DREAM FIVE**

Dream five was the last dream I had and I explained quickly what happened.

"That's what happened?" Gaz asked her eyes popping. I nodded weakly. She looked at Dib and he shrugged.

"What the fuck do you be smoking at night?" Bunnie said. I gave her a look that told her that it's not time to joke.

"I read a book about these types of things!" Bubbles said.

"Well go get it!" Blossom said and Bubbles ran. I laid my head on Butch's soldier and rested a bit….I was exhausted….I wonder what Bubbles book says.

Me: OMG THAT TOOK FOREVER!

Buttercup: *reads* It's only five pages and only 1,295 words teehee.

Me: Stripper…..

Buttercup: screw you.

Me: You wish *wink*

BC: Gross…..

Bubbles: anyways…..Hope you liked! Okay heres a cookie! Anitza needs to sleep!


	16. Butch's Crotch

OKayyyy Okayyyy so I'm back! Writers Block is preventing me from coming up with new material…don't fret! I won't give up until I absolutely have to.

Butch: Now that's determination right there.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot OKAY?

ENJOY!

BC'S POV

Bubbles came back with a thick black book. She dropped it on Butch's lap and went through my dresser to see if I had any hidden pens anywhere.

"AH MY CROTCH!" Butch said clutching his nuts in pain. I started laughing and Brick rolled his eyes grabbing the book. Butch was still on the floor whimpering. Yeah, that's my big tough guy right there…

Brick opened the book and big clouds of dust came out, causing us to have a coughing fit. He cleared some remaining dust off the very first page and looked down.

"The Book Of Dreams: Meanings and Warnings," Gaz read from over his shoulder. I looked at my blonde sister. Something just felt sinister with this book. My little sister isn't as innocent as we thought now is she?

Gaz gave Bubbles a look. My little sister's eyes widened with sadness. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing! Geez woman! It's just the book seems a little dark for you that's all," Gaz said. Kat laughed. "You wouldn't believe how dark she really is. You'd be surprised," Kat said.

Blossom shook her head and took the book. "Okay! Now let's go through the book. Your dreams were about friends and family dying. Let's search that," she said and placed it on Butch's lap gently. I looked over Butch's shoulder and read the pages as they all flipped through it. They were going so fast and flipping so I could barely see it myself (her face was like this: T_T).

"I FOUND IT!" Bunnie screeched. This caused Butch to jump and Dib to slam his hand down on the book (so it slams back on Butch), causing Butch to scream in pain again.

"MY FUCKING PENIS! I NEED THIS ONE DAY YOU KNOW!" Butch yelled seething.

"Why so you can fuck Buttercup?" Boomer said with unusual cockiness. Bubbles' eyes widened so huge she looked like an anime character-and I'm not kidding, she reminded me of that one episode in Spongebob.

"Number one, EW! Number two, LANGUAGE! And tres, dare mo ga ima saken suru hitsuyo ga arimasu! Kore wa hijo ni juyodesu!" Bubbles yelled.

"Bubbles…calm down…you're switching languages on us," I said trying to calm her down. I have no idea what she said in Japanese but I'm pretty sure she was cursing at us.

"I said nobody should be yelling right now. This is crucial," she repeated this time in English. Butch was still clutching his balls. Blossom sighed.

"Butch get up," she said. He stared at her-more like glared.

"Don't fucking look at me like that!" Blossom screeched. "Blossom.." Brick said in a tone that said 'don't start'. She shrugged him off and continued to glare at Butch. I felt too weak to do anything.

"You're so insensitive Blossom. Don't you see that I'm in pain?" Butch retorted.

"HA! I'm insensitive? What have you been smoking?" Blossom yelled raising her voice. If they kept on going, Dad would wake up and yell at us for being up at 3 am. Blossom always had to start trouble. She's always asking for it! I felt so angry towards her… I felt like punching a damn wall.

"Qualcuno ha bisogno di capire cosa cazzo significa miei sogni!" I yelled. They stopped bickering and just starred at me.

"She's speaking in different tongues," Dib said quite frightened. I was speaking Italian. Weird thing is, i knew exactly what I said.

"It's Italian. And didn't i just say two minutes ago to watch your god damn mouth?" Bubbles scolded. She wasn't the weak passive baby sister that everyone thinks. She hates being called a baby and is actually pretty independent... It just doesn't show well enough on the outside.

"I'm sorry...can we descifer my dreams now?" I said finally giving up.

Me: Okay, Okay i know it's a EXTREMELY short chapter. It just ties into whats going to happen next. BC is speaking in different languages that she truly shouldn't know...CREEEEPPYYYY. Anyways REVIEW!


	17. The Devil Is Coming

Author's Note: All's Fair In Love And War time! You see, for a long period of time I was updating The Darkness Within way more than I updated anything else. Since everyone is on a different story (AFILAW, TDW and Merry Ruff and Puff Christmas) I should update each equally. And that's what imma do! Since I've updated TDW to the point where I'm ahead then scheduled, I'll be updating the other two more. Oh and NEW POLL for TDW! If you want an ending for that and the trilogy to continue, VOTE! Even if you don't read it now, if you vote, you can read it later!

Buttercup- That was the longest author's not you've ever made

Me- :3 I know! Anyways, we should continue with this chap because it's an important one!

Dib- Butt3rCupR0ks owns nothing but the plot, Kat, Kyle and Bunnie, and whatever blah blah.

Me- Jesus Dib! Put more enthusiasm into it you douche bag!

Dib- What the hell?

Me- Ah screw you! ENJOY!

Buttercup's POV (As always)

Like Bunnie had screamed out before Blossom and Butch had the stupid argument, she had found it. It had said: _Everyone that you love dies._

We looked after that for the meaning but it was scratched out in black marker. I blinked because it would make no sense for Bubbles to cross it out. Then we looked under "_Friend and family appear dead" _but once again, it was crossed out.

"Okay this is ridiculous!" Gaz yelled. She was losing her patience and for a-matter-of-fact, I was too. "Calm down Gaz," Boomer said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I won't calm down! My friend is in trouble and every chance we have to find out the fucking answer, it's crossed out! If you think I'm gonna calm down, you're nuts! I'll be mad if I want to because I have a damn reason to be!" Gaz yelled.

"Gazelene Membrane! Enough with the yelling!" Dib yelled at her. This is a good example of some of the very few times that he actually scolds her or is more mature that her.

"It's not fair! Nothings working," she said. She sat on the bed. Dib looked at her and then back to me. His expression softened and he placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered. She nodded but still looked down at her lap.

"Try burning in flames," I said. Their heads snapped up towards me. "What?"

"In one of my dreams, Gaz set me on fire. Just search it," I said. Bubbles flipped the pages and then gasps.

"You found it?" Brick asked. She nodded but still looked a little horrified.

"What is it?" Kat said peering over Bubbles shoulder. Kat gasped too.

"Ah come on! What the hell is it?" Butch snapped. Kat looked at me.

"It says it means the devil is after you," she said in a low whisper.

"What?" I yelled. I looked at the book. It did say that but there was white-out over the real meaning. Someone had written that. I narrowed my eyes.

"Blossom go to the criminal computer and run handwriting checks of each and every criminal and see who's handwriting matches this," I ordered She nodded and ripped out the page of the book and took off.

"What are you getting at BC?" Butch asked. He lifted himself into a sitting position and then winced; he was still in pain. I looked towards my door in which Blossom had just exited a few seconds ago.

"I think HIM was in this house."

When I said this, his face paled. Kat looked like she'd seen a ghost. They all were frightened. Bubbles shook her head.

"Until Blossom comes back with the paper, we don't know for sure right?" she asked nervously. No one answered her.

"Um guys…" Blossom said with a worried look on her face.

"I told you," I said. Bubbles' lips began to tremble. Kat's eye widened. Oh crap.

"No!" we all said diving to clamp our hands over Bubbles' mouth but we were too late- she let out a high pitched wail.

How the hell are we going to explain this to Dad?

Me: Okay, a little short but I wanted to update cause everyone is happy. I won't update A Merry Ruff and Puff Christmas until I get more reviews. TDW is next then :)


	18. Buttercup's Determination

Author's Note: Sorry it's a little late but I meant to update it earlier! AFILAW! :) You guys love me I know!

Zania: No we hate you

Me: Shut up Zania. AFILAW is off limits to you!

Zania: Blah blah blah*walks away*

Me: I DON'T OWN PPG BLER BLAH IDC ENJOY!

Buttercup's POV

Bubbles let out a high pitched wail- successfully waking Dad up. I heard him scream and flip off his bed, making me laugh. He grunted and made his way to my room.

"What's going on?" he asked. We all looked at one another for a way to explain this. Bubbles was quietly whimpering, causing all attention to go to her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Dad asked eyeing me as if I was the one to freak her out.

"HIM is after Buttercup, Daddy!" she cried. Nice way to put it Bubs. Dad raised his eyebrow and looked at Blossom and Brick for an explanation.

"Uh you see, Buttercup was having these really bad dreams so we looked it up in this dream book but the meaning that we found was crossed out with white-out and someone wrote over it. We searched through the villain handwriting database and found out that it was HIM so HIM was recently in this house," Blossom said rapidly.

"Yeah and he's after Buttercup for some weird reason and she's speaking in different languages that she doesn't know," Butch said. Dad was thinking about why HIM would be after me in the first place.

"Your powers…you're the most powerful out of everyone. He probably still thinks you can transform. He's probably gonna try to take away your powers," Dad said slowly. Butch put his arm around my waist protectively as if HIM was here trying to kill me.

"Then why does he have Kyle?" Bunnie asked.

"He's using Kyle as bait considering they are close so he can take her powers away. Killing Butch is probably just a bonus," Gaz said.

"Or if he threatens to kill Butch, BC will give in to surrendering," Dib added. I flashed back to the time when Butch was in the training room crying over my "dead body." I would be the same way…except of course I'd go nuts and kill anyone on sight.

Sadness shown through my eyes like a friggin' candle in a dark room; I was too tired to try to hide it anyways. I can't have my family get murdered or Kyle. I can't even let HIM have a chance to take over my friend's mind again.

_Never again…and I'm gonna make sure of it after tonight.._

Me: SHORT! Grr I know but our lovely friend Ms. Writers Block came over to visit so that's all I got. :(

Butch: O_O what is BC gonna do?

Me: Oh well I figured that much out but I don't have details to go in between…

Butch: No really….what is she gonna do?

Me: Gotta wait for the next chap Butchie!


	19. She'll Save Them

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER. More writers block. I'm seriously considering giving this story away. I'm sorry that I couldn't continue it. I'm going to hold a contest to see who is going to continue AFILAW. The contest guidelines are going to be at the bottom at the end of this chap. Again, I'm sorry and I love you guys.

BUTTERCUP'S POV

I made up my mind. I was going after HIM by myself. I can't let anyone be hurt by him- not anymore. He's not going to win. I'm going to save Kyle and still be able to be with Butch. I'll make sure Kat doesn't follow me and I'll make sure that Gaz won't find out until it's too late. I know lying to my friends and family is wrong and that I could potentially lose them for lying to them like this but this is the only way. If I die, so be it. I HAVE to save everyone. I know the meaning of my dreams even without the stupid dream book.

Dream one is simple. HIM would simply kill Kyle himself if I don't do so I must make sure I kill him (but for fake). Dream two was a little more complex but I understood it once my mind was made up. My friends and family are potential puppets for HIM. If they found out my plan, they'd be so upset that they'd be easy targets for HIM and that they'll kill me. Dream three was that if I don't save Kyle, he'd hurt anyone who stands in his way of getting to me. He'll even kill me if I don't choose him. Dream four meant that if I got distracted in battle, even to care for Butch, Kyle or HIM won't hesitate to take my life.

I didn't really finish Dream five, so I don't have a clear idea what it could mean. I don't intend to find out though; dreams 1-4 were help enough. I set my mind on killing HIM and freeing Kyle. No one could change my mind.

I got up early the next day. The sun wasn't even rising yet so I figured it was about 4 am. I tried to get up only to feel an arm wrapped around my waist. I laid back down and rubbed my eyes. They adjusted to the light and I saw Butch's arm. I looked up to see his sleeping face. He looked so adorable when he slept. I kissed his cheek- savoring the smell of his axe cologne and the smoothness of his cheek. I would miss him if I died fighting him.

That's when it hit me. I wasn't as tough as I used to be because Kyle had broken me down and turned me soft. I was stronger now- stronger because I had Butch. Butch should be my drive to fight HIM and he was. Tears filled my eyes.

Butch slowly opened his eyes; his dark green iris looked into my neon green ones. He blinked and noticed that I was crying. A cloud moved in the sky and the moonlight shone into my room, directly on Butch. His face was full of concern and worry.

"Babe? Why are you crying?"

I sniffled and wiped my tears. I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. If this was going to be the last time I was going to be with him, I better make most of it. I climb on top of him and kissed him hungrily. He pushed me away softly.

"Whoa babe. Where is this lust coming from?" he asked. I looked into his eyes.

"I just want to show you how much I love you," I said. He looked at me and kissed me again and we picked up right where we left off.

**LATER**

Butch was satisfied and was sleeping as peacefully as he was before. I was smiling to myself, remembering the things he said to me.

"_I love you so much. More than anything in the world. You're too good for me."_

My smile slowly turned into a frown- a deep one. He would think I was so good when he finds out what I plan to do. I floated off the bed so I wouldn't make noise and when through my dresser. I took out a suitable outfit for fighting and stealth. I started to open the door but it creaked loudly. I cringed and looked back at Butch, making sure he didn't wake up. Thankfully, he didn't.

As a second thought, I went out through the window. The air was cold and misty. I checked the alignment of the stars. It was about 4:15 am. That was plenty of time to get to where HIM was hiding. I started to fly into the night and then stopped. I had no idea where he was.

I let out a frustrated sigh. How was I going to find him before the sun rose and everyone figured out that I left? I tried to think back to my dreams. I thought hard but they still came out fuzzy. In each dream there was a window. What was outside the window?

_Think Buttercup! THINK!_ I thought angrily to myself. If I didn't figure it out, I might as well let HIM kill me and take over the world.

_NO! Don't be so negative. Now is not the time to be so Buttercup-y. You have to put yourself into Blossom's, Brick's or Dib's shoes. What would they have done?_

Think harder. Focus. And not discourage themselves. I closed my eyes tight and focused. The window started to become clear and then I saw it. There was a huge steamboat outside the window. Where in Townsville would a steamboat be decked near a castle?

_Maybe it wasn't a castle after all. Maybe the INSIDE looked like a castle but the outside looked like some crappy old building_ I thought. I smiled wide. I just solved my own mini mystery. I head towards Townsville Docks, where the steam boat surely was at. I searched high and low and almost gave up.

"UGH! WHERE IS IT?" I yelled out to no one in particular. Then I noticed a boat behind a cliff. I flew towards it and there it was! The steamboat from my dreams! I looked behind it and saw an abandoned warehouse.

_So that's where you are huh? Sneaky little bastard_ I thought to myself. Wow, I was doing a lot of thinking today. I flew down to it and took a deep breath. To my doom. I opened the door slowly and walked in.

Me: AHA! Cliffy. Kinda had to make it one. I'll make another chap if I can. I promise. Anyways here is the contest:

_Write a BCxButch story. It must be at least 2 chapters (sorry one shot peeps) and you have to work 120%!_

_Contest starts: May 22, 2011 (just to give you guys a head start)_

_Contest ends: June 12, 2011_

_If you are going to enter this contest, PM me with your name and title of the story so I can look out for it. Thanks my Cuppies, I know you'll do me proud :]_


	20. She's in trouble

Okay so I was reading some reviews and I started crying. You guys are too nice to me. This game me new inspiration to keep on writing. You guys are awesome. I love you all :]

BC'S POV

I walked through the empty castle. Honestly, this scared me shitless though I already made up my mind. I felt guilty when I thought about what would happen this morning when they find out I'm gone. Would they care?

_Nonsense Buttercup. Don't think that way. They all love you. Especially Butch._

But I couldn't listen to my voice of reason. I had a feeling that they'd all hate me. They all would say, "Look what she gotten herself into!" and leave me to die. Would they accept me if I came back? Would they shun me? All these questions rang in my head. I didn't notice the red claw grab me. I screeched.

"Let go of me!" I yelled as I was dragged down a black hole. All the air left my lungs as I screamed my last words. "BUTCH!"

Butch's POV

I woke up with a jolt. Sweat dripped on my forehead. My hair stuck to my face. My heartbeat was fast as a recalled my dream. Buttercup was being tortured by HIM. It was so real. I knew I was being silly. We made love last night. She was right beside me…

My heart sank when I noticed the spot next to me on the bed was empty. Buttercup. She didn't… she couldn't… she wouldn't. _She did._ She went to go kill HIM herself. I know my Buttercup. I know she doesn't want anyone to get hurt. She sat up all night deciphering her dreams and made up her mind. What hurt me the most is that she left without telling anyone. She was going to die. She knew what she was in for.

A tear slid down my cheek slowly. My Buttercup is going to die. I have no idea where she is either. I put my head in my hands. How could I have been so oblivious? I should have known. Now she's on a suicide mission. IT'S ALL MY FAULT. I yelled and punched the wall. It made no dent since Professor made the walls with animantium. I started to cry my eyes out. I didn't care if it looked weak. I didn't care if it didn't solve anything. What else was I supposed to do?

So I sat there in our room crying. Crying for her. Crying for _us._

Gaz's POV

I heard a bang. A loud one at that. The first thing that occurred to me was that HIM was here to get Buttercup. I shot out of bed and walked into the hallway. There was no noise and my senses told me that no one strange was here. Then I heard crying. It sounded like a boy. I automatically thought it was Dib or Boomer crying.

_Whiners_, I thought with a roll of my eyes. I walked down the hallway, past open bedroom doors. Everyone was asleep. Who the hell was crying then? Professor? I stopped at Buttercup's room. Butch was sitting on the bed, head in his hands, crying. The bed was empty.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked, horrified. What if HIM took her? My heart had an incredible ache. A thousand horrible case scenarios ran through my head. Any typical person would think crazy things. Butch looked up at me. His dark green eyes were red and puffy from crying. His hair was a mess (and not the nice looking way it is 24/7).

"Buttercup left. She went to fight HIM herself," Butch said. My eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

Butch's POV

Gaz's eyes flashed and purple consumed the room. Things on shelves flew, the quilt on the bed twisted, the room felt like it was spinning. There was a deep tremble too, as if there were an earthquake.

"GAZ!" Dib yelled as he ran into the room. He reached out towards her but got thrown back into a wall. I gritted my teeth. The powerful winds were able to throw me across the room with everything else. Then there was a shrill scream.

"DIB OH MY GOD YOUR BLEEDING!" Kat screamed frantically. Gaz's eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the floor. Kat gasped.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Brick yelled. He looked incredibly annoyed. Kat was hyperventilating, Gaz was unconscious on the floor and Dib was bleeding from his head. He obviously has a concussion. I was sitting on the bed, eyes wide. I was terrified- not because of Gaz but that Buttercup is out there alone.

_What are we going to do?_

Brick and Boomer took Dib downstairs to the lab. Bubbles began to medicate him immediately. Gaz held an ice pack to her head while Blossom questioned me vigorously. I was too absorbed in my thoughts to even comprehend the fact that she was yelling at me. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that Buttercup was in trouble. Without a word, or answering any of Blossom's questions, I got up and went to the room. I got dressed and put on my shoes.

"Butch! What are you doing?" Blossom demanded from outside my door. I could care less. I needed to go and save Buttercup NOW. I opened my door to reveal Blossom there still. She was annoyed and angry beyond belief. I simply picked her up and moved her out the way.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she demanded again. She was at the top of the stairs, pink eyes glowing with anger. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It felt like it was twisted into a knot. That's when I knew Buttercup was in trouble.

I made my way to the door. Brick was standing in front of it. He had his arms crossed and his face was serious.

"Where are you going?"

"To save Buttercup. She's in trouble," I said simply. Brick dropped his arms.

"Let us come with you."

"Hurry up then," I said and walked out the house. They had to hurry. I had a feeling that her life was slipping away. I was scared and worried. I was walking down the stone pathway when I stopped.

I had no idea where she was.

Me: ARRRGGG took forever! But I finished this chap. Last day of school is tomorrow so now I can devote all my time into my stories now. NO DSITRACTIONS. I'm so close to the end of this story. I might not give it away. I'm sorry I'm so bipolar about this but I think I'm starting to go clear of my writer's block. See you next time Cuppies! R&R!


	21. It's Go Time

Author's Note: GUESS WHO'S BACK? Yeah, I am :3

BC: took you long enough!

Me: SHUSH

Kat: OMG WE HAVEN'T DONE THIS IN FOREVER!

Me: Yep. And we're gonna have a super long author's note!

Butch: ._.

Me: Just kidding that would suck. Anyways. We got a new dare!

Everyone: *groans*

Me: Calm down. It's for Bunny. Wow Me dares Bunny to eat a dead rabbit.

Bunny: O.O EEP! *tries to run*

Gaz: Oh no you don't! *brings her back and sits her at a table with a dead rabbit on a platter* NOW EAT IT!

Bunny: *yelps and begins to eat*

Bubbles: :O OMG THIS IS DISGUSTING! .

Me: We have a question of the day from Wow Me as well. What is your favorite planet and why?

Buttercup, Butch and Gaz: URANUS!*starts to laugh*

Dib: *shakes his head* You guys are so childish. I am very fond of Mercury. Mainly because it's so close to the sun

Blossom: I agree with Dib.

Brick: I like Earth because that' the planet we live on.

Boomer and Bubbles: We agree with Brick.

Kat: I like…JUPITER! Cause it's big.

Bunnie: I like Pluto because we have a huge ass debate on whether or not it's a planet.

Me: Cool.

Everyone: *looks at me, waiting for me to answer.*

Me: What? I have to write the fic! I ain't answering.

Bunnie: Enjoy! *runs to throw up in the bathroom*

Butch's POV

We walked out the house- more like ran. We decided to split up. Brick told me to cover the downtown area. I hope she's there. I was accompanied by Gaz. I gave her wary looks, as if she'd go off again. I didn't want to get hurt like Dib did. We had to wait about 13 minutes for Dib to regain consciousness and get ready. I was flying while she was hopping building tops.

"Do you see her?" I called down to her. She sprinted across the building's roof and jumped. She landed in the fire escape in the building across the street. She climbed higher until she was on the top again.

"Nope!"

I let out a frustrated cry. This was going nowhere. For all we know Buttercup could be dying in the clutches of HIM. This isn't fair! This isn't supposed to happen. The good guys always win, no matter what. Buttercup can't die. Not now, not ever. Not until we grow old together and have kids.

_Did I just really think about impregnating Buttercup?_

Yes, yes I did. We are going to have two kids. One boy and one girl. We will get married and have a beautiful ceremony. The whole world could watch for all I cared. I just wanted Buttercup to be happy and safe.

_You'll get married if she makes it out of there alive._

I shook my head. Why was I thinking so negatively? I had to stop thinking like a Negative Ned. Oh god, I did not just say that. Brick says that. Fucking gross. I need to be more optimistic. We WILL find Buttercup or so help me god there will be hell to pay.

"Butch!" I heard Gaz yell. I looked down. She was pointing at a lighthouse. That marked where Townsville Docks were. Why would she think it was there?

I flew down next to her. Was she crazy? Why would Buttercup be there? I looked at her. She crossed her arms. Yep, she read my mind.

"I'm pretty sure HIM would be here."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Gaz! We aren't looking for HIM! We're looking for Buttercup!"

"And wherever HIM is, Buttercup will be also," she said with a triumphant smirk. It took me a second to realize that she was right. I hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"GAZ YOU ARE A FREAKING GENIUS!"

"I know."

BC's POV

I woke up for what it seemed to be hours later. I got up from what I think was the floor. It most likely was considering it was cold and dirty. I wiped some dirt off my face. Where was I? I looked around. There was a window, with bars close together. I ran to it. To look out of it, I had to stand on my tip-toes. I looked out the window. It wasn't hours later. It was more like 30, 40 minutes. I was high up as well- I could see all of Townsville Docks. Why was I so high up if I was supposed to be in the abandoned warehouse?

Then I realized, the warehouse was a trap to capture me. The real place was where I was now. The _lighthouse_.

Butch's POV

I called the others and told them to meet Gaz and I in front of the lighthouse. As we walked towards the lighthouse entrance, Blossom bombarded us with questions.

"How do you know it's the lighthouse huh?"

I rolled me eyes. She was getting annoying. Every time she opens her mouth, it's something useful but she says it in a "well duh" voice or a nagging tone. Who wouldn't think it was annoying? Gaz shrugged.

"I had a hunch and besides, can't you feel the sinister air?" Gaz countered. Blossom froze. We all did. The sinister air that Gaz was talking about just hit us like a wave crashing down on a cliff. It was so powerful it almost knocked me over. I held my head. Super-massive headache. Boomer actually fell over.

"Hot damn," Brick said.

"Could this mean he's getting stronger?" Bunnie asked a little frightened.

"HIM will probably be a piece of cake. It's Kyle we should be worried about. We have to defeat him without killing him," Kat pointed out. Holy crap, she was right. Because of all this, we completely forgot about Kyle. This is bad, considering that if he saw me, he'd go after me first. I guess my worry showed on my face because Blossom pointed out the fact that he thinks I'm dead. Well, if he thinks I'm dead, I can sneak to wherever Buttercup is and save her. That was going to be our plan.

"Let's go," I said when we were outside the door of the lighthouse. It was go time.


	22. She's Dead!

Author's Note: No author's note today. Why? One: I'm lazy. Two: I want to get on with the story. Three: I want this done as soon as possible.

Buttercup's POV

You know that feeling you get when you're seriously injured and you feel like you don't want to move? That feeling you get in the pit of your stomach. That feeling that says harshly _'You're not getting out of this alive'_. Well, I'm having this feeling right now. HIM, the exasperating bastard himself towered over me. He laughed harshly as I made vain attempts to get away. He hit me again. And again. And again. They were painful blows. This was going on for over an hour. At the beginning, however, I fought back furiously. I was not letting him win this. I don't know how but somewhere in our battle, he got the upper hand. Now here we are. I felt a worthless nothing as he smacked me around like a yarn rag doll. I was the toughest fighter- one simply does not get their ass handed to them when they are the toughest fighter.

Maybe that's why I stayed conscious so long- _because_ I was the toughest fighter. I refused to go down completely. I'm guessing it was a pride thing or it was simply that I wanted to live on to see Butch smile one more time. To hear him laugh once more. I had the will to live to hold and kiss him one more time. One single tear dropped off my cheek and onto the floor. That one single tear that I let slip just for Butch.

Then…I was healed. All my energy was restored. I would move. My face didn't feel swollen nor did any of my wounds hurt. They simply...vanished. It's like it manifested into nothing. I gasped before my Buttercup-y senses came back to me. _KICK HIS ASS! _They screamed. I responded immediately. I popped up and tried to spin kick HIM. He caught my leg and twisted it. He hissed at me.

"He's coming. Act civil you toad."

My mouth hung open. He called me a toad. Also, he hinted that I was uncivil. Okay, I was a bit uncivilized but still- you don't point shit like that out. I was so close to cursing him out but just then, the wide doors all the way at the end of this throne room opened. HIM immediately dropped my leg. I staggered back but regained my balance. Kyle stood at the doorway. He squinted a bit then his eyes widened.

"Buttercup?"

"Kyle."

He ran to me. He hugged me tight and kissed me. He breathed faint I love you's in my ear. I bit my lip. I couldn't keep leading him on like this. I pushed him away. He looked taken aback.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't love you! Why don't you understand that?" I cried. He looked hurt. It didn't faze me at all. I had a heart of steal sometimes. This time was one of them. I loved Butch not Kyle. Kyle had to know that I did not want to be with him. His shock and anguish turned into hatred and anger quickly. I gasped when he reached for my throat but a dark green ball of light hit him, throwing him into a wall. I turned. Butch! I gasped. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Kyle was going to go nuts. Not suggesting that he isn't already on account of HIM.

"YOU!" Kyle roared. Butch merely glared. He wasn't intimidated at all by Kyle. They immediately engaged in battle. HIM sent out all of his minions. He joined them. With their combined forces, they were stronger than strong. Everything went by so fast. I was pushed to the side by Dib, told not to do anything but I felt as if I wasn't there at all. Butch and Kyle duked it out in the air. Then I realized. It wasn't me fighting Kyle in my dream, though I spoke directly towards him. It was Butch. My heart seemed to stop beating.

"No."

It was a whisper at first. Then it escalated to a scream. Kyle smirked. He knew that I knew. He was going to use to the best of his advantage. I went ghostly pale. Kyle took out his sword. I reacted without even knowing it. I pushed Butch out of the way as Kyle swung. Pain. Then blackness.

Butch's POV

She fell to the floor, motionless. Blood ran out of her body. Kyle held the sword, now stained with Buttercup's blood, and winced with horror. He dropped the sword. He slowly floated to the floor. The whole battle seemed to be on a standstill. I lunged at Kyle. He killed her! He killed her! He KILLED HER! I was going to murder him. I want to see his blood run and the life leave his eyes.

"NO!" I screamed as I beat him senseless. Harder and harder and harder the punches got. I felt my skin boiling. I screamed again and punched him once more. Then, a mysterious jet of light emerged from all around me. It was so powerful. I knocked me out as well as everyone else.

I woke up. There were black spots permanently stained on the floor. There seemed to be hundreds of them when in reality, there were only 65. The limp bodies of my friends littered the floor. I could see their bodies moving up and down- indicating that they were still breathing. Their heart beats were going on strong. Then I remembered.

"Buttercup! No!" I ran to her. I held her close. I shed tears for her. My one and only…dead. It wasn't fair! She's not meant to die! She needs to be alive. I heard someone stir. I looked up. It was Kyle. I paid no mind to him. He was nothing. A pitiful piece of nothing. He killed her. I hated him.

"What happened? Buttercup!" he yelled. He rushed over. He held out his hand shakily then drew it back.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"YOU did it. Not me. Don't ever suggest that I'd hurt her. She was the one I wanted to bear my children; the one girl I wanted to marry," I said solemly.

"That's so sweet Butch."

We both looked down at her. She was smiling sleepily. I choked a bit. She was alive. She got up slowly. She was hurt obviously but she made no notice to it.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I dunno," I replied, shaking my head. We both looked at Kyle. He merely shrugged.

"I don't remember. Last thing I remember is me going home after school."

"Well," we heard Dib say from behind us, "looks like BC survived. I knew she'd pull through."

"Do you know what happened?" Dib shook his head no.

"Butch did it," Bunnie said suddenly. She was propped up against the wall, wincing in pain. "He made some jet light that killed everyone, including HIM, and knocked us out. He saved us all."

I turned my attention back to Buttercup. She looked better. Her wound doesn't even look half as bad as it did before. She smiled and mouthed _'my hero'_. I pulled her close to me. She was startled, not expecting that at all.

"Marry me."

"What?" she asked.

"Marry me Buttercup. I love you. I can't lose you. I have to make you mine," I told her. Bubbles gasped with delight.

"Yes."

I smiled. Everyone cheered- well almost everyone. Kyle just stood there. He wasn't upset but he wasn't happy either. I guess he was just…content. Maybe this whole ordeal made him get over Buttercup. I sure hope so.

"Let's go home," Blossom said. We left, limping and struggling to fly but we did it. As soon as we arrived, Professor set up the infirmary immediately. He had me waiting in a section with Kyle.

"You have a good girl. Don't break her heart," he warned. I scoffed.

"I would never."

"You better not."

We shared a laugh. We both knew that it was just a hallow threat. Right then, we became friends. Not close as he and Buttercup were but friends. Professor came back. That's when I broke the news to him. He smiled and told me that I had his blessings. Like it mattered. I would marry her regardless of what he said.

Me: aw liked it? I did. Anyways, happy school year everyone. I hope you have a good one. AliceBurton-ButtercupMcCracken aka Butt3rcupRoks out~


	23. Let's Get That Bitch

Author's Note: OMG. The ending. I thought it'd never come to this. .

Buttercup: I know. But I'm getting married FUCKERS! *shows them the ring* YEAH!

Me: God Buttercup -_-"

Butch: You haven't been doing the disclaimer. Shame on you!

Me: Shut up! I don't own anything besides the story and OCs blah blah. LAST CHAP!

Buttercup's POV

I can't believe it happened 3 years ago. It seems so long ago. But I remember it as if it were yesterday. That day was scary. We were all injured but we finally defeated HIM. Butch proposed. It was the one happy thing that came out of it. I looked at my wedding ring on my finger. I smiled broadly. We got hitched two months later. Short term but it was manageable. It was a beautiful ceremony. Nothing can ever compare to your wedding. Maybe the birth of your first child. Yes, Butch and I have a beautiful baby girl; whom we named Blythe. She had a mixture of both of our features. She was such a joy to be around. I am currently 6 months pregnant, expecting a baby boy. Butch couldn't have been happier to find out about the second pregnancy.

Now, I guess you are wondering about what happened to the others huh? Well, they're still around. Everybody is. Even Kyle. We all got over the fact that he once tried to kill us- he was under HIM's control after all- and we accepted him. Soon after HIM died, all the others moved out to their own houses. Dib and Gaz went to see their father frequently. Just last Tuesday, when they visited him, Gaz announced that she was engaged to Mitch. Dr. Membrane was a bit wary at first, but gladly gave them his blessing.

"Wassup munchkin?" Kyle exclaimed as he entered the house. I rolled my eyes. He might as well live here. He was always visiting us, mainly because he wanted to see Blythe. His arm was placed over Bunnie's shoulder. Yeah, they were going out. Crazy right? Blythe ran up to him and hugged him.

"Kyle!" she exclaimed. She was 2 years old now. She was so adorable.

"Munchkin!" Kyle said as he picked her up. He gave her a kiss. She hugged his neck.

"Any special reason for the visit?" I asked, getting up off the couch the best way I can. That's kinda difficult when you're pregnant. I hugged both Kyle and Bunnie. Bunnie put her ear to my stomach. She jerked back in surprise. Her nose twitched.

"He kicked!"

Butch immediately rushed by my side and placed his hand on my stomach. I could hear him chanting "_kick kick kick kick_" over and over. I laughed. I felt the baby kick. Butch fist pumped into the air.

"VICTORY!"

"You're such an idiot."

"I'm _you're _idiot though!"

"Yes you are," I said. He gave me a kiss. I turned back to Kyle. "So?"

"No special reason," he answered.

"Oh really?"

"Why the doubt B-cup?"

"Oh I dunno…maybe because Bunnie has a new ring that suspiciously looks like an engagement ring," I said. Bunnie quickly hid her hand behind her back. I smirked. Kyle groaned.

"You weren't supposed to find out!" he said. I shrugged. How was he going to keep something from a mind reading super human? Do I look stupid? No. If you said yes, get the fuck out.

"Oh well. Did you tell Kat and Dib?"

"No. I didn't tell Blossom and Brick either," Bunnie said. I shrugged. They'd find out in like a day or so. Blossom was just as good as I am. I can't say anything about Bubbles though. She was still a ditz. We all went back into the living room. Blythe was sitting in Kyle's lap, pulling is hair that reached the back of his neck. He laughed and tickled her.

"So Blythe, what do you want to do today?" Butch asked her.

"What's today Daddy?" she asked.

"Your birthday silly."

She lit up. "Did you get my pony?" Butch chuckled. I zoned out. Or I just blocked out what they were saying. I remember that day, when all I wanted to hear was Butch's laugh once more before I died- if I died. I can't believe I made I through. I can't believe he unleashed such a substantial amount of energy that he killed everything evil upon impact. He's powerful, more powerful that I ever thought possible. I wonder if he was still able to do that now…

"Does that sound okay Buttercup?" Butch asked.

"Huh?"

"You weren't listening huh?" he asked. I smiled sheepishly. He shook his head with a smile on his face.

Butch's POV

I loved it when she smiled. It was indescribable every time. Even when she shyly smiles, it mesmerizing. She was so beautiful…

"You done eyeing me up Butchie?" she asked.

Aaaaaand she was awfully sarcastic. I loved her anyways. I laughed and kissed her on the cheek. I could look at her all day if I was allowed to. I would but Buttercup would get bored after five minutes. She wasn't really the romantic type most of the time. Only when she wanted to be.

"Daddy, can we have a fairy princess birthday?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled brightly. It reminded of her mother's smile. She twirled in a circle and pranced about. She was pretending to be a ballerina. I loved her with all my heart. As much as I loved her mother. I don't think any man could love their wife and child as much as I love mine. The door opened to reveal the rest of our crew.

"Hey what's up party people?" Brick hollered like a moron. Buttercup laughed. Blossom came in showered with bags from a whole bunch of stores. Bubbles came in looking the same way. Gaz and Mitch were behind them, rolling their eyes. Dib and Kat came in with baby Caleb. He was one and a half. He wobbled over to Blythe. They began to play with blocks. We all took seats in the living room. Brick looked as if there was something on his mind. I would read it but he blocked me out. I don't know when he learned to do that.

"What's wrong bro?"

He looked at me, straight in my eyes. He looked grave. There was obviously something wrong with him. Something must have happened. When I looked around, everyone looked serious. Was there something that I didn't know about?

"HIM never truly died. His soul lingers, looking for another soul to latch on. He's after our kids. We aren't safe."

I couldn't react. He was after Blythe and Caleb? And my new son? The best way to latch onto a soul is before it's even out and about. He's after my son. I looked at Blythe and Caleb. They'll be next if he couldn't get to my son. I narrowed my eyes as I turned back to Brick.

"Let's get this son of a bitch."

END! :3 That's it everybody! The ending of AFILAW. Maybe I'll make a sequel or maybe I'll have a contest to see who can take the idea for the sequel. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, thanks for reading! I know it's not the greatest of endings but I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffy ^_^

I LOVE ALL OF YOU MY LITTLE CUPPIES. AliceBurton-ButtercupMcCracken out~


	24. NOTICE FOR EVERYTHING!

Hello my wonderful Cuppies (wow, it's been a while since I've said that). This is your author, AliceBurton here. I know I've been on like a year and a half hiatus (even after promising a year ago that I'd update regardless) but I'm here to apologize. I first made the account when I was only ten or eleven years old. Looking back, I was pretty good for a kid. You guys certainly loved my stories. Of course, after seventh grade, I could no longer keep up with my stories. I left and I disappeared in the middle of like three or four stories. I apologize. I keep seeing email updates of a bunch of you alerting my stories or favouriting me. I honestly missed you guys.

I'm fourteen now, however (holy shit, I know!) and a freshman in high school. School is drama filled as always but I see it as that I'll be able to update stories. I always have muse for crazy things as always and hopefully I can apply to many other fandoms in such on _another_ account. Yes, I am switching accounts. I feel as if it's best to have a clean slate. I want you all to know that everything here is going to be deleted (the stories too) and the profile will only redirect you to my new account (don't forget to add the squiggly!). I just wanted to make an official post for all of you to see.

Yes, I will write PPG but I _will not_ continue my old ones. Nor am I revising them. They'll be deleted from my account. Hopefully I still have Zshizshi's blessing (if she even remembers) to use some of her PPG characters that I adore. I will focus more with Blitz as a character and maybe revise her a bit. Now that I have discovered wonderful Super Power Wiki, I will make a story soon with the PPG and their main powers.

I love you guys all! See you on my new account!

-AliceBurton-ButtercupMcCracken


End file.
